The Super Secret
by JustVilda Potter
Summary: First part of the Powers Trilogy! The Harper quadruplets can seem like four very normal thirteen year olds. But they're certainly not. They're able to do things that the rest of us aren't. Very special things. Super special things.
1. Not So Normal

**Hiya! I'm starting a new NRDD story, cause I got this idea while watching Stranger Things, and I just ****_had_** **to write it. This does not mean that I am fully abandoning ****_Throw Fists, Get Switched_****. I will still be posting chapters there, I'm just more engaged in my ASOUE stories, and now I will probably care about this story more than TFGS.**

**This is season 3 time, and obviously Alternate Universe.**

**Now let's get to it!**

* * *

The school bell rang. Students went crazy, and the halls of Edgewood school were filled. Four of those students were of course Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn Harper. Or as most knew them; The Harper quads.

There was Dawn. The oldest by four seconds, the leader (at least according to herself), and the most determined.

Ricky, the second oldest, and the brains of the group. He was the smartest, but most tempered one.

Dicky was the third born quadruplet, and the one who was considered _the cool one_. Though he wasn't very intelligent...

Lastly, we have Nicky, the youngest quad and the cook. He was the one who kept himself quiet the most, and was the most innocent.

The four quads walked down the hall, along with Dawn's best friend, Mae.

"Like, it's awesome! I'm like _hooked_, and I'm only on episode three!" Mae rambled as they walked out the entrance doors. "You gotta watch it, Dawn"

"Well, that would take a miracle. Mom won't even let us watch a second of any show that's sixteen plus," Dawn sighed. "Other than Stranger Things, but that's just because she's seen it and lets us see it now"

Mae snorted.

"My mom was the one who recommended the show to me, and I wasn't even planning on watching it."

"You're just lucky. _Our mom_ tracks everything we do, everything we watch, our ever step," Ricky explained.

"If we watched a show like that; we'd never leave the house again," Nicky said.

"She can't be that overprotective," Mae rolled her eyes.

"Trust us," Dicky said. "she can."

The five of them hopped onto the bus.

"Why is she so protective anyway?" Mae sat down by the window in the back.

"No reason."

"Nothing."

"Nothing weird at all."

Mae frowned at three of the quads quick responses; a little _too_ quick responses. Ricky rolled his eyes as he sat down.

"She's just our mom. That's how some moms are."

"I guess...," Mae shrugged, and they left the matter behind them.

They were silent for a minute.

"Hey, you know that social studies test we have on Monday," Dawn broke the silence with.

"Yeah?"

"Could someone help me study for it, I'm kinda worthless at social studies."

"I'm not taking it," Dicky crossed his arms.

Ricky leaned forward in his seat, and looked over Nicky, at Dicky.

"Yes. You are."

Dicky raised his eyebrows, and the conversation quickly turned into an argument, and before long Dawn was involved as well. Nicky uncomfortably sat in the middle, and Mae turned her head away.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Harper's street. The quads got off, and hurried to their porch. Dawn unlocked the door, they walked in, and Nicky slammed the door behind them, even though he went in first, and was already sitting on the couch. He proceeded to flick his hand up, causing a bowl of leftover popcorn to fly to his arms.

"I love Fridays," he breathed out, and threw a popcorn into his mouth.

"What's so great about them?" Dawn dropped her backpack, before disappearing into a some blue glow. The glow reappeared a second later in the kitchen, and Dawn was back. Nicky shrugged.

"They're just... Fridays"

"So _awesome,_" Dawn mocked.

She took a bowl of ice cream out of the freezer, before disappearing into the glow, and reappearing in the couch, next to Nicky.

"Dibs on choosing what show we're watching," Dicky jumped onto the couch.

He was just about to grab the remote when it flew off the table, and into Nicky's hand.

"I don't think so," Nicky fake smiled.

Dicky responded by shape shifting his face into an abnormally grumpy frown.

"Do you have to do that every time to get angry?" Ricky asked as he sat down in the couch as well.

"I don't just have to. I _got _to."

Ricky rolled his eyes at the stupid statement. It didn't take very long at all before he had to do it again. As fast as just a few seconds later, when he noticed what show Nicky picked.

"Stranger Things? We've watched the whole series like three times this week!"

"Don't you get nightmares when you watch this show?" Dawn smiled evilly, only earning her a hit on the arm from Nicky.

"It's true," Ricky confirmed. "He keeps us up as well."

He was about to get a punch on the arm as well, but he saved himself by going invisible, and by so; also untouchable. When Nicky's hand was out of the way, he went back to normal.

"We're watching Stranger Things," Nicky demanded as he turned on the show.

"You just like it because you can do everything Eleven can," Dawn stated.

Nicky just shrugged.

Then the door opened.

"Oh! You're home already" Anne breathed out as she stepped in, closely followed by Tom.

None of the quads responded. They just stared blankly at the TV screen. Anne sighed.

"Kids?" She attempted. "Could you focus on something other than that show for once?"

"No," Dawn quickly responded.

Anne just shook her head, disappointed. She put her bag of groceries on the floor, while Tom walked off into the kitchen.

"So did anything happen today?" Anne walked up to the couch and put her hands on the backrest.

"No, our powers weren't exposed," Ricky answered, without even looking at his mom.

For the quads, the question '_did anything happen today?_' translated directly into '_did you expose yourselves today?_'. Anne asked it everyday, and it was really annoying.

"What do you think of us?" Nicky asked.

He was actually looking at her, and not the TV.

"That we're just gonna go around using our powers?"

"No! Of course I don't," Anne quickly answered.

"She does," Tom said, leaning out the pass door.

"Tom!" Anne gave him a quick glare.

"Can you remind me why we can't use our powers again?" Dawn turned around.

"Because if you do, people will take advantage of you. Maybe even take you away from us."

"But if we showed them to people, we'd be so cool!" Nicky argued.

"Aren't we already cool?" Dicky was the only one who was still watching the show. "Like... we're quads, come on."

"_Of course_ we're cool. But we'll be even cooler," Dawn stated.

"Well, it's _not_ happening," Anne said, determination filling her voice. "End of this discussion."

She turned around.

"That we're having for the tenth time this week."

* * *

**That was the first chapter of this story. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you liked reading it.**

**Another important note**

**I'm on FictionPress now! Same username, same profile picture. Please check it out if you feel like it!**

**I've already released one of my stories from when I was twelve on there, and very soon, I will start writing an original story that I think will be amazing.**


	2. Casual Morning

**Review Response**

**_HollyHook_**** \- I'm sorry if it was confusing. I was trying to make it as not-confusing as I could, but it can be hard to explain super powers without saying them outright. Also, you don't have to watch or even know Stranger Things. The only thing in this based on Stranger Things is Nicky's super power, so there should be no need to watch it :D**

**On another note here, I'm just gonna write the superpowers here, to make it clear.**

**Dawn - Teleportation  
She can teleport by disappearing into some blue glow, and then reappearing somewhere else out of a same glow. It's hard to explain, but to make it more clear, it's exactly like how Five teleports in The Umbrella Academy. Look it up on Youtube if you haven't seen The Umbrella Academy. She can take up to ten seconds to reappear after disappearing.**

**Ricky - Invisibility  
He can turn invisible at will. His powers drag further than that, as he can also make other things within a ten meter ratio go invisible. When he/an object goes invisible you can't touch it. It's like it doesn't exist anymore, until Ricky lets it go. He can be invisible for as long as he wants.**

**Dicky - Shapeshifting  
He can alter his looks on command. In Harry Potter words, he's a metamorphmagus. He can do up to anything with his body. Such as molting his face into abnormal expressions, coloring his hair, skin or eyes different colors, or just messing up his body completely.**

**Nicky - Telekinesis  
He can move things with his mind. Sometimes with the use of a flick of his hand, a nod with his head, or if it's something big, holding his hand up in front of it. So he can lift things, crush things, open/close things, and any normal thing we do with our hands. He does it with his mind.**

**Hope that made it clear, now let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

_BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP_

Ricky slammed the clock, stopping the incredibly annoying sound. But all the boys were already awake, and the loud sound from the room even woke up light-sleeping Dawn across the hall.

"Uuuugh," Dicky groaned.

"Why didn't you turn the alarm off for the weekend?" Nicky yawned, pushing himself into a sitting position on his bed.

"I forgot," Ricky answered, hoarse.

"I've lost the will to live," Dicky complained.

"What time is it anyway?"

Ricky raised his eyebrows at Nicky.

"You seriously don't remember the alarm time?"

Nicky shrugged.

"Am I supposed to?"

Ricky rolled his eyes.

"It's 7:30 pm."

"Shit!" Nicky threw his blanket off himself.

"What are you doing, man?" Dicky asked, frowning at Nicky.

"I'm supposed to be making breakfast," Nicky turned his head, while kicking his feet into his slippers.

"Don't put ham on my sandwich this time," Dicky was careful to mention.

All it earned him was an annoyed glance from Nicky.

"I _won't,_" Nicky opened the door with a side nod with his head. "I've gotten enough of your complaining already."

Nicky left the room, smiling ingeniously to himself, knowing fully well that he was going to put ham on Dicky's sandwich.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" Dicky asked.

He had basically already prepared himself to do that, as he was cuddled into his blanket again.

"No point," Ricky was already on the side of his bed, sloppily making it.

Dicky groaned in disappointment, and Ricky could swear he saw him make and abnormal ugly face.

"I'm not getting up," Dicky threw the blanket over himself once again.

"You'll miss breakfast."

Dicky flatly shook his head. Ricky rolled his eyes, and then fastened them on Dicky's blanket. A second later it was invisible.

"Oh, come on!" Dicky violently sat up. "Don't do that dude! How many times have you lost things you turned invisible?"

That question just made it worse for Dicky, as Ricky made the pillow invisible too. Finally Dicky got up, and stood beside his bed.

"Happy?"

"Yes."

The blanket and pillow reappeared on the bed. At the same time, a cloud of blue glow appeared by the door, and Dawn stepped out of it.

"What is all this noise?"

The boys sighed.

"Just getting Dicky out of bed," Ricky turned to Dicky, and vocalized every word he said next. "So we wouldn't miss breakfast."

"Oh yeah. Nicky makes it _way_ too fast," Dawn nodded. "He doesn't even give us time to wake up!"

"Oo!" Dicky burst out.

Ricky and Dawn looked at him with tired faces.

"What?"

"I'm gonna ask mom something!"

Dicky ran out of the room after saying that. He ran to Tom and Anne's room. It was clear the sound of the alarm had woken them too.

"Mom."

Anne took a deep breath, and rolled over to face the doorway.

"What is it, Dicky?"

"Can I dye my hair?"

"No," Anne shook her head.

Dicky frowned.

"Why?"

"Because you'll get tired of it. But _real_ hair dye doesn't disappear as fast as you want it to."

"But I can do that," Dicky quickly turned his hair into a bright blue color. "I can change it as fast as I don't want it."

"That's the point," Anne sighed. "Others can't. And you're trying to be like others"

"But others can use spray-color," Nicky suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Anne sat up.

"That's right Nicky," she nodded, turned to Dicky and smiled. "You can have your hair a different color at the party today. But make it a little lighter and more sloppy than you want to."

"Make it more realistic," Nicky added when he saw Dicky's confused, offended face.

"Awesome!" Dicky gave Anne a thumbs up.

"By the way, breakfast's done," Nicky said plainly, and left the doorway.

Those words didn't just reach Tom, Anne and Dicky. The sound of Dawn teleporting, and Ricky running down the stairs was heard a second after. It didn't take long before Nicky and Dicky were running close after Ricky.

To no one's surprise, Dawn reached the kitchen first, and was already eating her sandwich when the others opened the door (at home, Dawn never used doors, so it was closed). Dicky and Ricky went over to the counter and grabbed their sandwiches, while Nicky sat down on his chair, and made his sandwich fly to his seat on the table. All of them took a big bite off their sandwiches. Dawn let out a happy breath when she tasted it.

"You make the best sandwiches."

"Totally" Ricky nodded.

Dicky however, was taking fast, heavy breaths. His eyes were going crazy, staring at different spots in the room for just seconds at a time, and flashing in different colors. His hair was slowly turning into a weird purple color, growing down from the roots.

The other three quads looked at him, trying their best to hide their constant giggling (but failing at it though).

"There's ham in this!" Dicky shouted, throwing the sandwich on the floor.

"Extra much!" Nicky laughed.

The others joined him, right as Tom and Anne walked into the room. Anne stopped right in her tracks when she saw Dicky's appearance, and the sandwich on the floor.

"What is going on here!?"

Dawn, Ricky and Nicky stopped laughing, and looked down at the table, looking as not-guilty as possible.

"Ham," Dicky spat, while trying to clean the ham flavor out of his mouth.

"Again?" Tom asked.

When he snorted at the sight, Anne gave him a light hit on the chest.

"Is this the fifth or sixth day in a row, Nicky?" Anne crossed her arm.

"I don't know," Nicky started laughing again.

"I just can't believe he keeps falling for it," Dawn said.

Anne sighed, and shook her head.

"If you keep this up, none of you can use your powers for a week."

All four quads froze.

"I didn't do anything," Dicky complained, confused.

"I know. But it gives _us_ a break," she gestured to her and Tom.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked, now sounding confused as well. "Do you know how much Nicky helps me get things?"

Anne didn't answer, or say anything. She just held up a finger in front of his mouth.

"So are you excited for the party today?" It was obvious to all of them she was changing the subject.

But how could they mind!? This was way more interesting than punishment!

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

"Can't wait!"

"It's gonna be awesome!"

"What time was it anyway?" Tom asked.

"2pm to 11 pm," Dawn replied, almost before Tom even finished. "At the school."

"And are we dropping you off?"

"Yeah," Ricky answered, like it was obvious.

"You're dropping Mae off too," Dawn added.

Tom sighed.

"That's fine. That's fine."

"Only if you don't use your powers when she arrives," Anne made sure to say.

"We won't," All four quads replied in unison.

"Now can you leave? We're discussing party things."

Tom and Anne gave each other a quick look.

"And we can't be part of that?" Anne asked.

"No!" the quads replied.

Anne nodded, and she left the room with Tom. The second the door was closed, Dawn commanded:

"Table Quaddle."

The four of them leaned their elbows on the table, and leaned forward.

"So we have to discuss what we're wearing," Dawn stated. "I was thinking we could do something together. Like all of us wear like... sparkly things."

While she spoke about her idea, the boys looked at her, wondering if she was serious.

"-Or we all wear something in the same color. What do you think?"

Dawn smiled, proudly. The boys raised their eyebrows.

"You're-... you're serious?" Ricky asked.

"Well... yeah, obviously. It's a great idea. Mae's in on it too," Dawn nodded, as an attempt to convince them.

"I don't know how to say this Dawn...," Nicky looked down at the table. "But your idea... it's kind of..."

"It's a little...," Ricky joined in trying to explain.

"That idea...," Nicky continued.

"My idea _what_?" Dawn interrupted them.

"Your idea sucks," Dicky stated.

Dawn's jaw dropped.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's horrible," Nicky said quickly.

Dawn sat back, out of the table quaddle.

"All of us wearing sparkles?" Ricky recited shaking his head.

"Or sequins."

"Or glitter."

Dawn sighed.

"Then I guess you have a better idea," she pursed a smile.

The boys lit up.

"We do," Nicky nodded excitedly.

"We really do," Dicky agreed.

"We think that we could go... dressed _normally_... as _ourselves_... like _normal_ people do" Ricky explained, dragging it out to make it clear Dawn was being stupid.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Then you be boring! I'm wearing the sparkles and glitter."

A short, awkward silence followed. The quads just looked around in the room, trying to find a new subject.

"Sooo... Should we go over the party schedule again?" Nicky suggested.

"Yeah."

"Good idea."

Dawn got off her chair, and went over to the fridge. She removed a magnet from a piece of paper, and brought it to the table. She cleared her throat.

"2pm to 3pm; Arriving and mingling. We're talking to Mae, Dooley, Natlee, Miles and Avery."

"Understood," the boys said.

Dawn continued.

"3 to 3:30: Party games. At 3:30 all the lights are switched off, and the windows are covered. Everyone's playing hide and seek in the dark school."

"That's why we can't wear sparkles," Ricky commented.

Dawn ignored him, and shook some hair off her shoulder to show it.

"We play that until 5, when the food is brought out, and we eat. 5 to 6:30 is time to eat dinner, dessert and snacks. Then until 9:30, we are free to do whatever we want. At 9:30 starts the dance party, and after that we go home."

Dawn started nodding, and the boys soon joined her.

"This is gonna be awesome."

* * *

**This chapter is longer than the usual NRDD chapters I write, but I have an explanation. (Not that I think anyone's complaining).**

**I've been writing so many ASOUE stories, where I write longer chapters, that I've gotten used to that. Now that's passing onto NRDD, so I'm gonna write longer chapters! Yaaaay!**

**You may also have noticed that I changed all the cover pictures for my stories, _and _my profile picture. I have an explanation for that too!**

**I've gotten really into editing pictures. That's it.**


	3. Lives of the Party

**Review Response**

_**HollyHook -**_** Thank you soooo much! I'll probably continue with the long chapters, it's habit now! Also, thank you for what you said about the story covers. Glad you liked them!**

* * *

"Mom! Where is my necklace!?" Dawn shouted through the pass door.

"Have you checked the couch!?"

"Yes! And why would it even be in the couch!?"

"I don't know, Dawn! Maybe Nicky accidentally threw it there!"

Dawn teleported to the space between the couch and the coffee table. She started ruffling through the cushions.

"Why would he do that!?"

Anne looked down from the top of the stairs.

"Sweetie, I don't know. I don't know how telekinesis works. Maybe it accidentally came along something he was dragging towards him while watching TV."

"That's not how telekinesis works," Nicky simply explained as he passed Anne on the stairs.

"Then why _is _my necklace in the couch?" Dawn asked.

She was now holding the necklace, and raising her eyebrows at Nicky in an annoyed way.

"You left it there when we watched Stranger Things yesterday, don't you remember?"

Dawn immediately looked away, and her eyebrows returned to normal. _Maybe_, just maybe she had left it there...

"And by the way, things move because I control them to move. It doesn't affect things close to it," Nicky flicked his hand to open the kitchen door a meter away from him.

What he didn't notice was that a pillow on the table next to the door forcefully fell when he opened the door.

"Nicky," Anne looked dogged.

"What?" Nicky looked out through the pass door as he closed the door.

Anne pointed to the pillow on the floor. Nicky's mouth opened, but he didn't say anything. A second later he closed it, turned around, and the pass door closed behind him.

"Are you _sure _telekinesis doesn't work like that?"

Nicky didn't respond.

"It isn't supposed to," Anne replied, walking down the stairs. "He just can't fully control it yet."

Dawn snorted when Anne whispered the last part. She knew well that at least she could fully control her teleporting. If you compared it to how she teleported two years ago, and she was a professional now.

"By the way sweetie; you look great," Anne gave Dawn a thumbs up as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Thanks mom," Dawn smiled and looked down at her outfit.

She did look pretty amazing indeed. A pink, purple and blue sparkly sequin dress, new black sneakers, and freshly painted nails matching the dress. All that was left was the makeup.

Dawn teleported through the kitchen wall, and landed beside the fridge. She walked into the laundry room, and was just about to teleport again into the bathroom, when she felt her body suddenly freeze.

"Uuuuugh!" she had been through this many times. "Nicky, let go!"

"Fine, but you're not coming in here!" Nicky shouted from inside the bathroom. "Go somewhere else!"

Dawn felt her body control come back, and immediately teleported out to the stairs. She teleported up them, and turned to the left, where she teleported into the big upstairs bathroom. Ricky was standing by the counter, doing his best to brush his hair.

"Move. I'm doing my makeup here," Dawn shoved him away from the counter.

"No you're not."

The makeup suddenly disappeared from the counter, and Ricky's hand was right up there, controlling that.

"Go to the small bathroom."

Dawn sighed loudly, to make sure he knew her disappointment, and teleported out of there. She ran the last part to the small upstairs bathroom, and teleported in there. To her extreme disappointment and annoyance, Dicky was in there, switching between hair colors and styles every second.

"Seriously!?"

Dicky turned his head, even though he could just look at her in the mirror.

"Yes," he answered with full seriousness.

"Could you please get out of here?" Dawn pleaded. "I _need_ to do my makeup and Ricky already made it invisible in the big bathroom, and Nicky kept me out of the downstairs bathroom."

"Sure," Dicky shrugged.

Dawn let out a relieved breath.

"Thank you, Dicky."

"_If_!" Dicky added, making Dawn's smile fade. "You tell me which color looks best."

Dawn sighed again, less happy this time. Dicky's hair turned a greyish blue color.

"This?"

"Yeah, sure," Dawn replied quickly.

"This?" Dicky turned his hair bright green.

"Yes."

"Or this?" Finally, his hair turned light purple.

"Looks great," Dawn nodded, smiling a fake smile. "Now get out."

She pushed the confused, reluctant Dicky out of the bathroom, and threw herself on the bathroom counter and her makeup. Lucky for her right now, she had makeup in each bathroom.

Out in the corridor, Dicky walked past the corridor with the bedroom doors, and down the stairs. Ricky and Nicky sat on the couch.

"Let me guess," Nicky said when he saw Dicky's expression. "Dawn forced you out of the bathroom to do her makeup"

Dicky nodded slowly, and fell onto the couch. The three boys were silent for a moment.

"Why do girls wear makeup?" Dicky suddenly asked.

Nicky and Ricky looked up at each other, both with their eyebrows turned down, puzzled. Ricky came to a conclusion.

"No idea."

Again, they were quiet.

"Natlee doesn't wear makeup," Nicky broke the silence this time.

Ricky and Dicky immediately groaned, annoyed.

"Would you stop obsessing over her already?" Dicky complained. "She doesn't like you."

Nicky looked down at the couch backrest which he was sitting on.

"I know...," he took a deep breath. "She likes Dooley."

Ricky and Dicky gave each other a quick dubious look.

"And Dooley likes Natlee," Nicky continued.

"Hey guys!" Dawn clapped her hands to get their attention. "Are you ready or what?"

"Are you?" Ricky asked, rolling his eyes at her.

Dawn rolled her eyes back at him.

"Why wouldn't I be ready?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Dicky snapped back.

"Because your hair is normal, Ricky looks like he's going to a conference, and Nicky won't stop staring at the floor."

Immediately, Dicky's hair turned greyish blue, Ricky pulled out the tie around his neck, and Nicky looked up and faked a smile.

"We're ready as any day," Nicky said. "You?"

"Ready-er than you."

"You just spent way too long doing your makeup," Dicky commented.

"Two minutes," Dawn teleported down to them. "And in those two minutes you've already questioned girls makeup, and had a girl crisis."

"You've been upset over boys!" Nicky defended himself as he lifted a pillow laying over by the door, preparing to make it hit her.

"Yeah like when you made Mack run away because you can't dance," Dicky chuckled.

"She's at least not almost cried because a girl didn't like her back," Ricky joined Dicky's quiet laughing.

He immediately went invisible when he noticed Nicky redirected the flying pillow by the door to hit him instead.

"It's true though," Dawn giggled.

When she noticed Nicky pulling his arm back, to throw the pillow at her, she stepped into some blue glow. Nicky let the pillow go.

"That's not fair, Dawn!"

Dawn appeared on the other side of the room, and Ricky came back from invisibility on the couch.

"Come on dude, we can never throw anything at _you,_" Dicky commented.

Dawn picked up the pillow Nicky let go on the floor, and threw it towards him, only for the pillow to stop in mid-air when Nicky's hand flew up to stop it.

"See," Dawn said in a proved-my-point tone.

Nicky prepared to throw the pillow again, and just as Ricky went invisible and Dawn stepped into a blue glow cloud;

_Knock knock knock_.

It was the door. Someone was outside. Nicky immediately let go of the pillow, which fell to the floor. Ricky stopped being invisible. Dicky went through ten hair colors in a second, before finally deciding on faded blue. Dawn stepped out of a new glow cloud right in front of the door. She pulled the curtains on the door window to the side. It was Mae.

"Hey Dawn!" She said when Dawn opened the door. "You look real _sparkly_!"

"You too!"

Mae was wearing a matching sparkly top and skirt in the same colors as Dawn.

"I see you didn't get the Icky's in on the plan."

Nicky, Ricky and Dicky shook their heads. All of them looked _almost _as usual.

Nicky wore a blue long sleeved shirt with a yellow short sleeved collar shirt over. It was probably no accident that the word "party" was written all over the sleeves of the long sleeve. Neither was it a coincidence that his jeans were a little brighter than usually. And so were his ultimately bright blue shoes.

Ricky looked the same as usual, except maybe a little _fancier_. He had a white button up shirt, and a black jacket over. The tie he had been wearing was of course now on the floor. If he had chosen to wear it though, it would match his grey pants, which now looked a little out of place with the black and white.

Dicky looked no different to normal _at all_, except for the blue hair of course. According to him, he was "_always the life of the party, party dude_". So he didn't need to wear anything but a pair of jeans and a dark red hoodie.

"Real life of the party," Dawn rolled her eyes at her brothers. "All three of them"

"Oh! Mae, you're here!" Anne came into the living room through the kitchen door.

"Hi Mrs. Harper!" Mae waved happily.

Anne waved back, before she stopped by the staircase.

"Tom! Mae's here and the kids are ready!"

"Coming honey!"

A few seconds later Tom came running down the stairs.

"Hey Mae. Are you ready to _get down _at the party?"

Mae's expression immediately turned confused.

"Ignore him," Dawn whispered to her, and Mae immediately faked a smile to Tom instead of answering his questionable question.

Tom smiled back (not fake though), and opened the door to all the kids. Mae and Dawn were first out, followed by the boys a few meters behind them.

"You better keep that hair now," Ricky whispered to Dicky as they walked out.


	4. The Party Doesn't Start 'Til They Walk I

The black minivan pulled up outside the school. Even though the registration plate said 'I❤4kids', five kids stepped out, as the four kids' friend came along with them.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Harper," Mae smiled as she stepped out from the passenger seat.

"Aah, it's no problem."

The quads grumpily stepped out from the cramped backseat. They had barely ever gotten to sit in the front seat, and now Tom let Mae sit there without hesitation. Tom cleared his throat when Dawn was about to slam the car door.

"What?" Dawn vocalized, annoyed.

Tom raised his eyebrows at her, and she immediately knew what he wanted, so she slammed the door.

"Why does he expect _us _to thank him for the ride?" Dicky asked as they watched the minivan drive away.

"I don't know, it's weird," Nicky replied, turning his eyebrows down, puzzled.

"Because saying saying thank you is polite?" Mae suggested.

All four quads raised their eyebrows at her, scarily in sync. Mae held her hands up as a way to say she'll drop it. Then the group of five turned around towards Edgewood School. Except it wasn't Edgewood anymore. The big sign over the entrance had been covered with black felt. Three words were written with other colors of bright felt.

_Edgewood Middle Party_

In fact, the whole entrance looked different. Confetti covered the ground, big and small streamers were on the walls, and colorful lights were spread out on the ground and walls.

"Wow!" Dawn breathed out.

The others couldn't do much more than nod in agreement as they walked up the concrete path to the big glass doors.

"I didn't even know the school was capable of doing this" Nicky looked down at the multiple lights and confetti parts under his feet in astonishment.

The last time the school tried to throw a party, the school barely looked different. They had written '_School Party' _on the concrete with asphalt crayons, bought _one _big green light which students had a hard time being in the presence of because of the brightness. They bought cheap hot dogs from what seemed to be the closest store, and it was obvious the banners and buntings were sloppily handmade. There weren't even any balloons!

Now when the friend group entered the school, they barely recognized the place. If it wasn't for the lockers they wouldn't even have been able to tell it was a school. The place sparkled almost as much as Dawn and Mae, there were banners on the walls, and balloons pretty much everywhere.

"This is awesome!" Dicky was the first one to speak inside.

"I know right?" Ricky nodded just from looking around.

"There they are," Mae pointed out their other friends.

Miles, Dooley, Natlee and Avery were standing by the stairs, waving to them. They ran over there.

"Hey guys!" Dawn excitedly said. "How cool isn't _this_!?

"It's _really _cool," Miles said.

"I'm impressed actually," Natlee smiled.

"Your har, Dicky," Avery left her mouth open, impressed as well, but for the same reason as Natlee.

"Your hair, Dicky," Natlee immediately translated Avery's accent.

Dicky smiled proudly.

"I know! Look, I can make it-"

"Do _nothing _special at all!" Dawn stopped Dicky before he had a chance to change his hair color. "He just spray dyed it!"

She nodded with a fake smile, convincing the others to the best of her abilities. At least she hoped so.

"O...kay," Miles said, confused.

The group was quiet for a moment. A moment of them just looking at each other, confused and a little awkwardly, while Dawn kept nodding slowly. All of them seemed to notice the awkwardness of the situation at the same time.

"Wanna get something to drink?" Natlee quickly suggested. "They've got all kinds of soda in the cafeteria."

"Yeah."

"Sounds good."

"Let's go."

In a couple of minutes, the group moved from the entrance hall to the cafeteria. Natlee was right; there was all types of soda on the drink table. But there was also juices, water, smoothies and milkshakes.

The group sat down at a table after everyone got their drinks.

"How did they afford all that?" Ricky looked over at the drink buffet table in astonishment.

"I heard the ninth graders did some kind of door-to-door sales thing, but I don't really care how they got it," Mae sipped her smoothie.

She made a dreamy face when she swallowed it.

"Just that it's here now!"

"You cheated!" Dawn gave Mae a light hit on the arm.

Mae swallowed another sip of smoothie.

"What?"

"We said we all would taste our drinks at the same time."

Mae rolled her eyes.

"Okay, can we do that?" Miles asked impatiently.

The others nodded, and put their mouths in their individuals straws.

"Three... two... one," Natlee talked to the best of her ability while biting on the straw.

All nine of them sipped at the same time, and they all seemed to have the same reaction. Like they were in a dream.

"This is so good!" Dawn let go of the straw.

Ricky, Dooley, Miles and Avery all nodded their agreement. Dicky and Natlee voiced it, and Mae just gave Dawn and _I-told-you _look.

"I need this recipe," Nicky whispered to himself while staring blankly at the milkshake in front of him.

"Yeah, dude. You do," Dicky nodded nonchalantly. "Yours aren't even nearly as good as these."

He also had a milkshake, and so did Ricky. Dawn was the only quad with soda instead.

"Okay. I need to try that," she turned her head to Ricky sitting two seats away from her. "Ricky," she said in an _I-tell-you-follow _tone.

"You're not drinking my milkshake," Ricky said, as if it was a proven fact.

"Yes I am."

"No."

Dawn reached her arm out to grab the milkshake, but Ricky did what he could to protect it, without thinking of what he was doing. So when Dawn saw the glass starting to fade into nothingness, she hit Ricky's arm instead of grabbing it.

"What was that for!?" Ricky shook his hand to get the slight pain away.

Dawn didn't say anything, but just mouthed "powers". Ricky immediately understood, and sat back in his chair, not even touching the milkshake anymore.

"So what are you most excited for tonight?" Dooley asked, placing his elbows on the table.

"The hide and seek," Natlee answered in less than a second.

"Dancing," Dawn and Mae said in unison.

"I need a refill."

Everyone turned their heads to Nicky. He responded to the stares by picking up his empty glass, and shaking it slightly.

"_Refill,_" he repeated and put the glass down.

But he didn't stand up, he just turned his head to the milkshake jug. The quads five friends looked at him, confused, as to why he wasn't getting the refill. However, the remaining quads' heads snapped to the drink table. Just as the jug lift of the table, Ricky mimicked Dawn, and hit Nicky's arm, causing his focus to go from the milkshake to Ricky. The noise from the jug landing on the table again made everyone look over there though.

Now this wasn't a rare occurrence. That all three boys had nearly exposed them. It happened often in school, or in public. One of the quads would go to use their powers as usual, but get stopped by another quad, or parent. The important thing was just that they didn't do it. Especially not today, at the party.

That would _not _be good. Well... at least Tom and Anne thought so

* * *

**Hey HollyHook! I have an important question for you.**

**You know that Dicky drank a milkshake in this chapter, which includes milk, but he's lactose intolerant. So the important question I have for you is;**

**Should Dicky throw up later at the party?**

**I know you love sickfics, especially when it comes to Dicky, so I thought I should ask you.**


	5. Hiding In the Darkness

The cafeteria turned dark. The lamps in the corridors went out. Darkness filled the classrooms. Every single student at Edgewood left whatever drinks and snacks they were holding on the tables, and they ran into the entrance hall. There, everyone gathered in a tight group. It was time.

"Who's ready for ultimate hide and seek!?" Lilliana, an eighteen-year-old chaperone shouted from her place on the stairs.

The clan of excited students shouted their answer out as loud as if they were at a concert with their favorite singer. Their eardrums vibrated from the loud noise, but no one cared. They just wanted to get to run around in the school, which was pretty much in lock down mode with all the lights out, and curtains down.

"So here are the rules! We have one seeker, who will have _these,_" Lilliana took up two soft balls, which she had gotten from the gym storing closet. "They will walk, or _run_, around the school, your choice, and if they find someone they'll either throw a ball at them, or just touch them with it. The found person will sit still until someone comes and '_saves_' them. So the hiders don't have to be in the same place at all times. Heck, you don't even have to hide. You can just walk around the school, out in the open corridors. Also, the seeker can be spotted with these glow sticks, which will be used as bracelets and foot straps. Everyone got it?"

Once again came a loud mess of kids saying they understood.

"_Amazing_!" Lilliana banged the balls against each other as a way to clap. "Now who wants to be seeker!?"

A few hands flew up in the air. Lilliana gestured for them to step forward out of the crowd. As it turned out, four people volunteered to seek. The second all of them were in place in front of her, Lilliana threw the balls at two of them. The girl she threw it at had extreme reflects, and caught it immediately. The boy however, just flinched, and ran after the ball, which rolled away.

"Okay, you're it, Heaton," Lilliana pointed at the girl holding the ball.

The girl, Angelina Heaton, smiled proudly and caught the second ball when Lilliana threw it at her. Lilliana nodded slowly, biting her lips as she watched the anticipated group of kids on the floor below her. She paced forward and back on the little platform, increasing the anticipation as she rubbed her hands together. Then she stopped in the middle.

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

A split second after Lilliana's shout, everyone was scattering, and running in different directions. Angelina stayed put, eyes closed, the green and purple balls in her grip.

"Hiders, teaming _is _allowed!" Lilliana shouted.

People running alone immediately got together in pairs or smaller groups. Mae and Miles paired together, and so did Natlee, Dooley and Avery. You might think that the Harper quadruplets would go along with some of them, or go together all four, but all of them kept to themselves, running off on their own.

Dawn ran away into one of the common places of the school. It was just a small room, with some doors to classrooms, and a big bay window. Perfect place to hide out. But the perfect place was only the first part of the hiding plan.

Ricky knew exactly where he was going, and he had known ever since he got to know about this game. He was going to follow close behind the seeker. All he did when Lilliana shouted that the game had started was round the closest corner. Although that was just a small part of what he had planned.

Dicky went past lockers, classroom doors, and multiple hiders. But none of them bothered him, or influenced him for a hiding place. Then he reached it. The dark broom closet. He opened the door, stepped in, and prepared for the main part of his plan.

Nicky went into the closest classroom for his hiding place. It was perfect. Both the hiding place, and his little plan. He walked over to the teachers desk, and past it. There was a cupboard. With a quick flick of Nicky's hand, the door swung open, and Nicky sat down inside. The door closed, and with another hand flick, the plan was put into action.

This hide and seek was not just a game right now. It was life or death serious. The top five people to be found the least would get prizes they had been told. Now you might think that using their powers to hide out extremely well would be cheating, which it kind of is. But that never crossed the Harper's minds. Or it may have, but did they care? No.

* * *

A couple of minutes went by, then Angelina was free to roam the school. Dawn was glued to the spot behind one of the couches in the common area. Seven people had already came by, running or walking through the room, but no one had stayed, or walked into a classroom to hide.

Dawn's plan would work. She wiggled herself side to side in a little celebration of this. She would _never _get found, and that prize was hers. It was so obvious that she might as well just go take it right away.

But then there was footsteps. Light, light footsteps. Almost inaudible, but the total silence in the common area made Dawn able to hear them. She slowly lowered her head, enabling her to look through the space under the couch. It was unmistakably Angelina's feet, given away by the bright glow sticks.

Dawn leaned down further, trying to see where she was going. That's when it hit her. Angelina was walking towards the couch. This was the moment to shine. Quite literally. Dawn disappeared into blue glow, and a couple of seconds later she was in the closest classroom, looking out the door window. Her hiding plan worked perfectly.

The light behind the couch made Angelina freeze for a second, but then she walked up to the couch and looked behind it. The look on her face when she saw nothing was there was priceless. Now that that was out of the way, Dawn thought to entertain herself a little, by just simply teleporting a little. So she ran back a few meters from the door, just to teleport back to the window. As expected, the sudden light in the door made Angeline turn around. But Dawn was already crouched down beneath the door window.

Angelina had totally let go of the silent footstep thing, as Dawn could now hear her walk up to the door. Right before the door opened, Dawn teleported away with the glowing outline around her. She didn't even see Angelina's reaction, but she still laughed. Angelina had no idea what was going on!

What Dawn didn't know was that someone actually _did _know what was going on. Remember Ricky's plan?

Wind the clock back five minutes to when Lilliana shouted that the game begun.

Ricky rounded the first corner, and pressed himself against the wall. A bunch of other kids ran past him, and either went to hide around the lockers, or continued through the halls. When Ricky was sure no one was looking, he went invisible. As long as his focus didn't avert, he would stay invisible. It was good in all ways... For him.

He didn't have to hide out in a cramped place, which would cause him to sit on the couch hurting tomorrow. He could also see all the action, as he followed the seeker. All he had to do was stay quiet, and stay invisible.

But when he saw the glow he was oh-so used to, he immediately understood that he wasn't the only quad with a plan. What was Dawn thinking? She could get seen, and get them exposed. Angelina had clearly noticed the glow. At least Ricky was invisible.

* * *

Wind the clock again back to when the game begun.

Dicky stepped into the broom closet. Really this was one of the worst hiding places, as everyone knew about it. Angelina would surely look there sooner or later. If people didn't know about it it would be a perfect place. A shut off, pitch black broom closet.

People gave Dicky judging looks at his horrible hiding place as they walked by him stepping in there, but Dicky knew this would work. He had tried it. Not even the janitor getting supplies noticed him standing in the corner.

Dicky shut the door, carefully making sure it was fully closed. Then he started putting his plan into action. He watched happily as his hands turned as pitch black as his current environment. He blended in perfectly! Slowly, the darkness on his hands spread up his arms. His clothes and hair quickly followed the action, and soon he couldn't even see himself. Every inch on his body and clothes were as dark as the screen on a turned off phone.

This would work. One hundred percent. If it worked on someone actually getting stuff out of here in the light of day, it would surely work on a fourteen-year-old giving this place a quick look.

This was was practically already in Dicky's hands. He could already smell the chocolatey goodness of the prize. Of course, he didn't know if it was chocolate. He didn't even know if it was edible. It could just be a lame trophy, as the school really liked giving away those plastic golden trophies. There were two consistent types of people who got these trophies. Not a type as why they got the trophy, but type as what they would do with it.

1; Put it high up on a shelf and forget it.

2; Throw it away first thing when you get home.

Dicky got a weird feeling in his stomach all of a sudden. Like something was rumbling around in there. It made him feel sick, and he had to put his hand on the wall in order to not just fall onto the floor in sudden exhaustion.

Then it disappeared. What was that?...

Well, no time to care about that now. It was gone now, so why even bother to think of it anymore?

* * *

Fast forward time five minutes after Dawn teleported around in the common area. Nicky sat tight in the locked cupboard behind the teachers desk. Not a minute ago, Lilliana and Angelina had shouted an announcement into the speaker system.

"_Hey, Lilliana and Angelina here! I'm getting really bored, so I will be helping Angelina search. I've got one of the balls now, and we're coming for you you little dingus'. Lilli and Angie out."_

So now there were two seekers. That may be really bad for everyone else, but Nicky sat comfortably in his cupboard. There was space, the door was locked, and he even had a peephole into the classroom. It was a little hole some weirdo kid made in the cupboard door with a drill, and it was perfect size to look out! All Nicky had to do was sit up straight and put his eye to the hole.

No one was ever there though. Just an empty classroom, but it still felt safe to do it regularly.

But what was that?... Voices. Then the door to the classroom opened.

"Where should we check?" Angelina asked.

"Can people even hide anywhere in here?" Lilliana looked around the classroom.

"Oh yeah," Angelina responded quickly. "In the cupboard behind the teacher's desk. There's always someone there ever since David found out you can hide in there"

Oh no. Not good. Nicky's heart rate sped up for a good couple of seconds before he realized; _"Oh yeah, the door is locked_". It still gave him a slight heart attack when Angelina tried to pull the door open.

"It's locked."

"Can't you lock it from the inside?" Lilliana asked. "I guarantee you someone is in there if you can."

Nicky glanced down at the lock on the inside of the door. Why was that even there!? It made no sense, who would lock themselves in a cupboard?

"Get the keys here," Angelina turned her upper body around to Lilliana.

She was on her knees in front of the cupboard. Lilliana pulled out a key chain from her pocket and threw it to Angelina.

Nicky watched in horror as the lock turned. Life or death now. Just as Angelina was about to open the cupboard, he quickly used his power to keep it closed. Angelina tried her best to pull the door open, but after a few tries she stopped.

"It's stuck. I think it's jammed or something."

Nicky let out a quiet breath of relief as he let go of the door.

"Let me try," Lilliana sat down. "How stupid are we gonna feel if no one is in there?"

Both girls chuckled, but Nicky had to make an effort to keep the door closed. He had to do something more to distract them. What could he do? What could he do?

He quickly brought up an image of the classroom in his head, to the best of his abilities. Could he alter anything in there to distract the girls? The door! For a second, he focused real hard to both keep the cupboard shut from Lilliana and Angelina, while he at the same time made the door swing forward and back.

"Someone's there," Angelina stood up.

"Let's get that dingus!" Lilliana followed her, and the two ran off.

When he couldn't hear them anymore, Nicky sighed loudly.

Close one.

* * *

**Wow...**

**That was a really long chapter! I barely even felt like writing when I started, then I wrote 2300 words. Oh gosh. Well, I got inspiration along the way.**

**Also, HollyHook, you asked how you check how many views a story has. Well, let me explain briefly.**

**You go to _Manage Stories_, and click the story you want to check. Then you should be on the page _Properties_, and if you're not, you go there. Then there's an info box. In there you can see how many reviews, favorites and follows the story has. But you can also see how many views it has.**

**It will say _Views_, and then the number of views the story has, and then it says Traffic Graph. Basically like this, but in a box. (Example)**

_**Views 284, Traffic Graph**_

**If you want to check how many views each chapter has you just press the number.**

**Hope I could help!**


	6. That's Just Crazy

"_Hey this is Lilliana, and I'm here to announce a sad message. The Ultimate hide and seek is over. Me and Angie have been keeping track of how many times everyone has been caught, and we of course have our five winners. So can everyone come back to the stairs, so we can give out the prizes!"_

Lilliana turned of the speakers, as the game was now over. People started stepping out of their hiding places, and shaking off the cramps from squeezing themselves into small spaces.

Dawn stepped out of the room she was currently hiding in. She had barely been cramped at all, as she had just teleported around all the time. It had kind of tired her out, and she was sweating a little. Teleporting isn't as easy as you might think. After you've jumped through space about twenty times in a row, you need more power than normal to jump again.

Ricky rounded a corner again, just like he did in the beginning. He made sure no one saw him, and stopped being invisible. A good couple of times he had almost slipped up, and started fading back to a solid human. But seeing an almost transparent Ricky walking around behind the seeker would not be so pleasant. He would lose the game, and the quads would be exposed.

Dicky slowly let the colors on his body and clothes come back. The pitch black color went away, and was replaced by his natural colors. He even remembered coloring his hair greyish blue. It would be really strange if he came to the party with blue hair, and left with brown. Like how would he get spray color out of his hair in the janitor's closet. People didn't even know he was there!

Nicky unlocked the locker door, and pressed himself out of there. Out of the quads he definitely had the most cramps from his hiding places. First the cupboard, then a few random places, and lastly inside an open locker. His telekinesis powers had saved him from being found countless times, but it had gotten tiring. He definitely had a headache from overusing them.

The quads met up halfway to the stairs by accident.

"Did any of you get found any time?" Dawn asked.

She needed to clear it for herself if she was going to get that prize.

"No."

"Nope."

"No."

"Me neither."

All of them looked away from each other to frown. They didn't want to show that they weren't happy with each other almost certainly winning.

"Where were you anyway?" Nicky looked back at the others.

"Teleporting around."

"Totally black in a totally black closet."

"Invisible."

Everyone gaped at Ricky.

"That's so cheating!" Nicky shouted.

"Like you guys weren't," Ricky defended himself.

The others rolled their eyes, and then they reached the stairs. Angelina and Lilliana were up on the platform on the stairs, and most people were already in the crowd. The quads spotted Avery, Miles and Natlee on the right edge, and walked around the crowd, over to them.

"Where's Mae?" Dawn looked over their heads.

"And Dooley?"

"Coming right there," Natlee pointed out.

The quads turned their heads, and very well Mae and Dooley were walking their way. They joined the group right in time for Lilliana to shout;

"Are you ready to find out who the five winners are!?"

"YES!" the whole clan of students shouted.

"So me and Lilli were so awesome seekers," Angelina laughed. "So we found everyone at least one, _except _five people!"

"One of the five we never found was...," Lilliana made a drum roll on her thighs. "Millie Modine!"

A redhead stepped out of the crowd and ran up on the stairs. Lilliana crouched down by the turn in the stairs, and picked up a small knit basket.

"A basket full of skittles!"

She tilted the basket so the other students could see it, and it was indeed filled with skittles bags. Red ones, green, purple, blue, rainbow skittles! The Harper's glanced at each other. If candy was the price, this would be great. _Four _baskets filled with candy.

"The next winner is...," Lilliana started. "We might as well just say them at the same time, because it's Dawn, Ricky, Dicky and Nicky Harper!"

The Harper's immediately forced their way through the crowd, and stepped up on the platform.

"So we've got one basket of... Hershey's."

Lilliana took up a bag filled with all kinds of different types of Hershey's, and Dicky snatched it out of her grip in a second.

"Here's the gummies," Angelina held the basket of gummy worms, jelly beans and everything like that.

Dawn took it out of her grip, and handed it to the very excited Nicky without even thinking about it.

"Nerds and laffy taffy?"

Angelina handed the basket to Dawn.

"And lastly, a basket of Twix, Snickers, KitKat, and all that," Lilliana handed the last basket to Ricky.

"A big congratulations to our winning five!"

The crowd below the stairs started clapping as the quads and Millie chuckled to themselves over their wins. But the real entertainers were the looks on the quads' friends faces. Out of everyone, the Harper quadruplets were the four least likely people to stay hidden in most people's eyes, and now they were up there. Not found _once_.

* * *

"This is crazy! Just crazy!" Nicky looked out over the buffet table.

It was covered in all kinds of food, ranging from pancakes to tacos. There was something for everyone. Everyone liked at least one thing, but most people took multiple foods, just because they could.

"Can you just take some food already?" Dawn crossed her arms.

Her food was already on the table behind her, and so was everyone else's. They were just waiting for Nicky, who had to check out every single thing on the table.

"Hurry up! They're taking the desserts out in ten minutes," Dicky groaned.

"What, you want me to just take the first things I see?" Nicky asked, sounding offended.

"Yes. Actually. That is exactly what we want you to do," Ricky informed.

Nicky sighed, ignoring them. He could take his time if he wanted to, no one forced them to wait for him. But after like ten more tries to hurry him up, he finally gave in, and put on the first best things on his plate. Slightly annoyed, he came and sat down at the table.

Dawn had loaded her plate with tacos. Three to be exact, one regular, one vegetarian, and one just stuffed with nachos. Ricky had taken a bowl of pasta Carbonara, and Dicky had thrown on quite a few chicken fingers on his plate. Nicky ended up with one taco, some vegetables and fries as his dinner.

"See!" Dawn gestured to his plate. "Taking the first thing you see works perfectly!"

Nicky didn't answer straight up, but just gave her a discreet death glare. He really felt like making one of her tacos fly right up in her face, but kept it to himself. This was not the time.

But he wasn't the one with the biggest problem though. The weird feeling Dicky had in his stomach in the closet was back. Something going on in there, making him feel like throwing up. He kept eating his chicken fingers, half by forcing himself, half from actually wanting to eat them. By every piece of chicken he ate the feeling increased though, but he wasn't planning to stop. There was dessert!

Little did any of the quads know how wrong dessert would turn out though... So horrifyingly wrong, in so many ways...

* * *

**I have a very very very important question that I need all of you to answer! _Everyone _who reads this chapter needs to leave a review with their answer to this question. Doesn't matter if this chapter is two minutes old or two years old. Just answer the frickin' question!**

**Which candy basket would you like the most?**

**1: Millie's Skittles basket**

**2: Dicky's Hershey's basket**

**3: Nicky's Gummies and Jelly beans basket**

**4: Dawn's Nerds and Laffy Taffy basket**

**5: Ricky's Twix, Snickers, KitKat and all that basket**

**Personally, I vary between them, but right now I'm really feeling the jelly beans and gummies.**


	7. The Main Concern

**HollyHook!**

**I can spoil a little that Dicky's not gonna throw up yet, you're gonna have to wait ****_one _****more chapter, cause that's not all that goes wrong during dessert...  
Honestly, who doesn't wish they had super powers**

**For your question about Throw Fists, Get Switched; It's not over, so don't worry. I'm just not updating for 2 reasons.**

**1: I'm way more interested in this story at the moment, as I love writing about super powers.**

**2: I have no idea at all where to take Throw Fists, Get Switched. There are no ideas in my head, so I don't know what to write. If you have any ideas for anything that should happen, write it in a review please. I'll take any ideas.**

**Now let's get to this chapter!**

* * *

"They're bringing it in! They're bringing it in!" Dawn stood up from the table, excitedly looking at the dessert carriages were rolled in from the kitchens.

Everyone else at the table immediately stood up too. The desserts were just as varied as the food. There was ice cream, cupcakes, cookies, truffles, and even some cakes. With a quick, sneaky use of Nicky's powers, the friend group managed to get first in line, as Nicky froze the other kids trying to get there first. Just looking at their expressions when they suddenly stopped in their tracks, out of control, was hilarious.

All of them stacked their plates full with whatever they felt like. But the continuous theme that everyone had was that you could barely see the plate under everything. When all nine of them got all the desserts and drinks they wanted, they gathered by the table again.

"Hey guys," Dawn said with her mouth full of a strawberry truffle. She swallowed. "Brooke said that she and Michelle are going to the science classroom to talk with Carol and Jenna. We're going there too"

She gestured to herself, Mae, Avery and Natlee.

"Bye," Natlee put heavy vocalization on the B, as the gang turned around and left, leaving the boys in silence.

Nicky and Ricky awkwardly looked around on their desserts and friends, while Dicky stuffed his face with chocolate truffles, and Miles and Dooley just watched.

"So... should we... _go_ anywhere?" Ricky asked, looking around at the others.

"I heard Lilliana's hosting more party games in the social studies room," Dooley suggested.

"I'm in," Ricky said.

The two walked away with their desserts, leaving Dicky, Nicky and Miles.

"What do _we_ do?" Nicky looked from Dicky to Miles.

"_I _am going to hang out in the halls," Dicky turned on his heel, and walked off. To him, hanging out in the halls was official cool-person language for being one of the cool and popular kids.

Miles and Nicky didn't speak until Dicky was out of sight.

"Wanna just hang out here?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah. Sure," Miles sat down at the table again, and Nicky followed. "I can't wait for the dance."

Nicky had almost forgotten about that.

"Oh... Yeah, same."

"Dooley said there will be slow dancing. I'm so excited to dance with Mae!"

"Ah. Slow dancing..."

Nicky bit his lip. He actually didn't look forward to the dance. He didn't even want to talk about that matter.

"You know, actually... I'm gonna go to Dicky in the corridor," Miles stood up, and waved bye to Nicky as he walked off.

Nicky was now alone, sitting at the empty table with nothing but his dessert plate. But luckily, someone came to his rescue from loneliness.

"Hey Nicky!"

It was Malou Nelson, a girl Nicky had math, English and science class with.

"Hey Malou," Nicky smiled

"These are insanely good," Malou held up a little cupcake. "Have you tried them?"

"Yeah," Nicky nodded.

"You know, you make better cupcakes," Malou took a bite of hers.

Nicky looked down and smiled.

"Thanks."

"So when are you gonna be enjoying your prize?"

Nicky looked up.

"What?"

Malou snorted.

"Your jelly beans, and all of whatever you got."

"Oh! Those... I don't really know"

"How did you even manage to not get found _even once_!?"

"Ummmm..." Nicky turned unsure in one second. "I just... found a really good hiding spot."

Malou laughed to herself.

"Well, I didn't. Angelina caught me three times."

"They almost found me once. It was like _this_ close," Nicky showed how close it was with his index finger and thumb, barely leaving any space between them.

"How did you stay hidden then?"

"Some kid almost walked into the classroom I was in, but bolted, leaving the door swinging."

"Wish I'd had your luck. And I can't believe you _and _your siblings won! It's like you've been training hiding or something."

Nicky snorted.

"Not really. It's just... natural you know."

"_Natural,_" Malou nodded while giggling.

She fumbled her hand around on her plate, and then looked down at it.

"Damn it, I'm out of mini cupcakes!" she stood up. "Be right back, I gotta get more."

"Oh, I'll take care of that," Nicky turned around on the chair, so he faced the dessert table. "How many do you want?"

"Two or three I guess," Malou shrugged.

Nicky nodded, and quickly found the mini cupcake plate on the table. He brought his hand up to about five inches in front of his face, and without thinking about what he was doing at all, he made three cupcakes float out of the bowl. The three cupcakes floated across the room, gaining people's stares as they went through the room. Then they landed on Malou's plate. As Nicky was completely focused on the cupcakes, he didn't notice all the gapes and stares.

"There you go," he smiled at Malou.

She wasn't smiling back though. Along with everyone else in the room, her jaw had dropped, and she was just frozen in shock. First then Nicky noticed what he just did.

"Did you just...," Malou started.

"No! I mean... Yes! But... I can explain," Nicky stood up, and motioned his hands for everyone to calm down. "I... Me and my siblings..."

This was too much. He turned on the spot, and bolted out of the room to tell the others what he just did. But of course he didn't know what they were doing right at the moment.

* * *

"Seriously!?" Dawn's jaw dropped.

"Yeah!" Brooke nodded. "He said he couldn't come, but now he's here, with Penelope Briggs hanging all over him!"

"He didn't!" Jenna shook her head, disappointed in Brooke's so called _boyfriend_.

"Dump him, Brooke," Carol instructed.

"Oh, I will!"

"If Miles _ever _did that, we'd have some serious problems," Mae took a sip from her drink.

"Well, Mae. Miles is not like Dacre. He'd never cheat on you," Michelle reassured.

The group of girls that Mae and Dawn had quickly joined were chatting in the science classroom, just like planned. Apparently. Brooke's boyfriend Dacre said he had some family things to do today, so he couldn't come. But now he was in the cafeteria, with some other girl.

"I can't believe him!" Dawn shook her head. An idea quickly popped into her head. "Wanna eat some candy?"

She held her candy basket up. The girls nodded, and Dawn poured out half of the nerds and laffy taffy on the floor.

"There's no better comfort than candy."

Brooke shook her head, and took up a laffy taffy.

"Brooke, think of it positively," Michelle sat back with a pack of nerds. "Josh, you know that cute guy in our English class, he's totally into you."

"Really?" Brooke looked up.

"Definitely!" Carol nodded.

"Have you seen how he looks at you?" Mae asked.

Brooke's smile came back.

"So what do you think about him?" Dawn leaned in further to the conversation.

"He's cute, like really cute. But I don't know..."

"You should like, get together with him just to make Dacre jealous, and then see how it goes," Jenna suggested, sounding very fond of her own idea.

"I don't know about that. It's not really my ideal way of getting a new boyfriend," Brooke shrugged.

"But you want to get to know Josh?" Dawn reminded.

Brooke nodded vigorously.

"Then start hanging around him. You'll get to know him, and Dacre will get a taste of his own medicine," Dawn finished.

The other girls nodded, including Brooke.

"Now you just gotta dump him," Michelle said, chewing down on a laffy taffy.

"Speak of the devil, Brooke," Jenna was leaning out of the group, looking out the window on the classroom door.

Dacre and Penelope were out there.

"Someone get him in here," Carol rolled her eyes at the new couple outside.

"I'm on it," Dawn immediately volunteered.

She quickly teleported over to the door, and swung it open.

"Hey Dacre!"

Dacre turned his head.

"Come in here, right now!"

Dawn turned on her heel, and teleported back into a sitting position in the girls' circle. Then she noticed their faces. Wide eyes, mouths open, all frozen.

"Oh no," Dawn whispered to herself.

She had just teleported. The one thing she was not allowed to do right here.

"Ok everyone" Dawn started. "Let me explain."

It only took her a few seconds, a few shocked faces and a quick rethinking of the situation to change her mind. She teleported right out of the room.

* * *

While Nicky and Dawn were off exposing their powers, Ricky was with Dooley, playing some party games with some other kids.

"Who wants another dart!?" Lilliana shouted.

A lot of hands went up in the air, and Lilliana chose to give darts to Ricky, Dooley and three other kids. She had set up a wooden board in front of the whiteboard, and several balloons were taped onto the board. Each balloon had a prize inside.

So far, Ricky had gotten a candy bar, and a dollar. Dooley had gotten a lot more prizes though.

"Isabelle, throw your dart," Lilliana commanded.

A girl stepped forward and threw her dart on the board.

"Can we go play something else after this round?" Ricky asked.

He was tired of winning something every three rounds, while Dooley won every single time he threw a dart.

"Sure. I just wanna get something more" Dooley nodded. "I'm hoping for a candy bar like that."

"Can't you just get that any time you want. You always say that '_you got a guy_'. Can't that guy get a candy bar for you."

Dooley shrugged.

"He definitely can. But it's more _fun _winning it."

Ricky rolled his eyes. Couldn't they just leave and play something else right now? There was no point in waiting.

"Let's just go. You can have my candy bar."

Dooley shook his head.

"I'm gonna win it."

"And if you don't win it this round?"

"Then I'll play again."

Ricky sighed.

"Dooley! Go!" Lilliana shouted.

Dooley stepped forward. He aimed at a random balloon, and threw the dart. Of course he hit the balloon, but it turned out to just be a dollar bill. To Ricky's frustration, Dooley got right back in line.

"You know what Dooley?" Ricky forced his way through the crowd of people, right up to the board.

He closed his eyes, and a second after, one balloon after another faded away from the board, and all the prizes fell onto the floor. Now they didn't have to wait for a stupid candy bar anymore. Luckily, there was one left. Ricky walked up and picked it up.

"Here's your damn candy bar," Ricky threw it to Dooley, who took it, amazed by what he just saw.

Ricky sighed loudly when he noticed all the looks he was getting.

"What?" He asked, right before he realized what just happened.

He used his powers. There was only one thing he could do now: use them again to go invisible and escape.

* * *

"In the broom closet," Dicky answered Angelina's question. "You know the dark one."

Angelina's jaw dropped.

"I checked in there like five times!"

"I know."

"Where were you in there?"

"The corner."

"I swear I checked there."

Dicky shrugged.

"Well, you didn't find me."

Angelina snorted.

"I'm surprised. Like with that hair, I thought I'd find you immediately."

She gestured to Dicky's blue hair.

"Oh you think _this _hair would give me away? You haven't seen my other colors."

"You have more hair dye at home?"

Dicky simply shook his head.

"Oh and it's not just my hair. Literally anything could have given me away, but I blended into the cupboard pretty good."

Angelina just looked confused.

"Okay... Still, good job. I'm impressed."

"I'm not surprised."

"You're feeling cocky I see."

Dicky shrugged.

"I'm just saying I had a good hiding plan."

"What was your plan? I mean, so I know it for next time."

"I just told you. I blended into the darkness."

Angelina turned down her eyebrows.

"How?"

"Like this."

Dicky let the pitch blackness spread from his hands, just like he did in the cupboard. He only let it go to his elbows this time though, before going back to normal.

"Okay, how did you do that!?" Angelina asked in complete shock.

"That's easy actually. But I prefer doing stuff like this.

Dicky turned his hair pink. Then green, red, white, and back to his normal brown.

"Dude, Dicky just changed his hair color," a boy on the other side of the room said.

Dicky laughed.

"You wanna see more?"

His hair turned rainbow colored, and he made it longer. Everyone in the room was staring at him now, gaping. Then Nicky came running into the room, Ricky appeared in a doorway, and Dawn teleported through a wall.

Tom and Anne's main concern had happened. The quads exposed their powers, in front of everyone.

* * *

**This was a really long chapter.**


	8. What's So Wrong About It?

**I've been gone for a few days, but I have an explanation! I didn't feel like writing. That's it. But now I feel like writing, so yaaaay!**

* * *

After their respective accidents, the quads escaped from the scene. Nicky and Dicky ran, while Ricky went invisible (and ran too) and Dawn teleported away. They could not be around people right now. Maybe soon, but now this minute... or hour.

But of course, after that big event, people wanted to know more, and so they followed the two visibly running youngest quads. They managed to lose the puzzled and astonished crowd when Nicky shoved a big shelf in front of a doorway with his powers, and the two boys got away from everyone. It didn't even take them a minute to find Dawn in the common area she hid by in the hide and seek game.

Nicky and Dicky braked their running, and Ricky appeared a couple of meters away. The four of them took a few seconds to steady their breaths, and shake the biggest shock off.

"Okay... What do we do?" Dawn asked, still kind of shook.

"I have no idea," Nicky was still slightly hyperventilating. "I'm freaking out!"

"Then calm down! We need to solve this somehow," Ricky instructed.

"I think we should go back there," Dicky pointed to the direction of the corridor they just escaped from. "Imagine how crazy the party will be now!"

The others looked at him with faces that clearly meant; "_That's crazy, why would you even consider that_".

Dicky flopped his arms into the air, and shook his head.

"I think we should go home," Nicky nervously said.

"Are you kidding?" Dawn raised her eyebrows at him. "And miss the dance? We. Are. Not. Leaving."

"She has a point," Ricky nodded, squeezing his upper and lower lip together. "If we get home, mom and dad will wonder why we're early, and we'll have to explain what happened."

"We'll never hear the end of it," Dicky stared off into space, looking horrified.

"We still have to tell them sometime! Better just get it over with and go home," Nicky turned around, and started walking.

Dawn put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him. She quickly turned him around, and put her other hand on the other shoulder.

"We. Are. Not. Going home," She smiled, as a way to say that the matter was set.

Reluctantly, Nicky went back to the others, beside the proud Dawn.

"And by the way guys, how do we know this is even a bad thing?" She threw her hands out, wanting answers.

"Because we used our powers in front of everyone."

"Mom and dad said they'll take advantage of us now."

Those were not the answers she wanted though. She breathed out heavily, shaking her head.

"We _wanted _this. For how long have we wanted to use our powers at school?"

"Since first grade," Ricky mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Exactly!" Dawn took a few steps towards the boys. "So _why _is this a bad thing?"

"I made all the balloons in a game invisible."

"I shape shifted in front of everyone."

"Everyone in the cafeteria saw me make those muffins fly."

"And you teleported in front of those girls," Ricky pointed out.

Dawn sighed heavily, and bit her lip, annoyed. She quickly teleported to the other side of the room, where she grabbed a textbook, and teleported back. She used this textbook to slap all of them across the face in one go.

"What is up with you?" She threw the book onto the floor.

The boys looked up at each other, while carefully rubbing the red marks they had gotten on their faces. Dicky quickly shape shifted his mark away. None of them said anything, which only made Dawn even more frustrated with them.

"Quaddle," she called, and the four of them stepped together with their arms around each other.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Dawn continued. "You three get yourselves together, and we go back to the corridor, and explain _everything_. Then we _stay here._"

She gave Nicky a particular stare while saying the last part, before she got out of the quaddle. She crossed her arms as the boys let go of each other.

"We got a plan?"

The boys nodded.

"A solid plan," Dicky stated to himself.

"So are you three ready to go back there?" Dawn pointed behind herself with her thumb.

This time it took a little longer for the boys to nod, but when they well did, they were sure of their decision. So Dawn turned around, and started walking out of the room, followed by Nicky, Ricky and Dicky. The still confused and puzzled chatter from the rest of the kids in their school got louder and louder as they walked, and after twenty seconds, they reached the shelf in front of the doorway. Nicky nodded his head to the side, and the shelf slid away from the doorway, revealing them to the school again.

Everyone's heads turned towards the quads, who immediately got extremely awkward smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys," Dawn waved rigidly.

The crowd was still silent, like they were waiting for something to happen, but it didn't.

"So... Is anyone gonna explain what happened?" Malou asked after a while of the awkward situation.

The quads gave each other a quick glance before they started talking. Ricky took on handling the situation.

"We know... that all of you might have seen us do some weird things a few minutes ago. And...," he stopped.

"We can explain them," Dicky finished.

All four quads were quiet for a few seconds, before Nicky made the big reveal official.

"We have powers."

Even though everyone pretty much already knew the fact, they looked pretty shocked as their jaws dropped, and they looked around at each other.

"Yup," Dawn nodded and bit her lip.

The situation was still pretty awkward and silent, until the crowd broke loose.

"So it _was_ you who made the balloons disappear?"

"How did you even do those things?"

"Exactly what can you do?"

The last question really caught the quads' attention. At that moment they realized that this _was _actually what they had wanted to do for so extremely long; Show what they could do. Everything they could do.

"Well, I can teleport," Dawn smiled, seeming a little show-offish. "Just look."

She quickly disappeared with the blue glow outline around her, and appeared the same way on the stairs platform. The crowd let out a loud 'wow' as she teleported back to the others.

"I know that glow," Angelina laughed. "It was you! In the common area!"

"You know it was!" Dawn pointed at her, and they laughed for a second before the next question rolled in.

"How far can you teleport?"

"Oh, it depends. Sometimes I can just go down the stairs, but sometimes I can teleport across town," Dawn answered, sounding like it was the most obvious thing. "Depends how much energy I have."

"Have you ever teleported out of town?"

"Of course!" Dawn shrugged, once again, as it was the most obvious thing.

"Let's move on from Dawn, this isn't that interesting at all once you've gotten used to it. Like she doesn't even use doors," Ricky stepped in front of Dawn. "Someone give me something."

A boy in the front of the crowd held his drink out without hesitation. Ricky grabbed it, and placed it on the palm of his left hand. He watched with the crowd, as the glass of coca cola faded into air.

"And as you've already seen, I can go invisible as well," Ricky said as he faded away. "And when I'm in the invisible state, I can see all the invisible things, _and all of _you."

Ricky and the drink reappeared as the crowd got wowed again.

"For how long can you stay invisible?" a girl asked.

"For how long as I want," Ricky answered in the same tone as Dawn had answered. "As long as I focus on it."

"Is that how you stayed hidden?" Lilliana asked.

Ricky nodded proudly.

"I followed you the whole time."

Lilliana and Angelina laughed, not caring at all that that hiding method was definitely cheating.

"Hey people, look at this!" Dicky shouted.

Everyone directed their eyes from Ricky to Dicky, whose hair was switching colors every second. Blue, pink, black, yellow, green, red, and an ongoing circle.

"So what exactly do you do?" Mae asked.

"Shapeshifting," Dicky answered as his hair grew longer and longer by the second (he had settled on a greyish green color).

He then went on to turn his nose and mouth into a duck beak, much to the crowd's entertainment. Dicky's mouth grew back so he could say;

"My power isn't fully developed, but dad thinks I'll be able to do much more when I'm older."

"Mom does not," Dawn pointed out.

"So Nicky, you made the muffins fly?" Malou asked, before an argument would break out between Dawn and Dicky.

Nicky nodded happily.

"One hundred percent," he stepped forward, in front of the others. "I have telekinesis."

He lifted his hand up in front of him with his arm stretched out. A random locker behind the crowd suddenly clicked, and the door swung open.

"It's been years since he last grabbed a doorknob," Dawn stated out of the blue.

"Same for you," Nicky pointed out. "And I never have to reach for anything, or struggle to carry anything. And the very best; I don't have to get up from the couch to get anything."

"So you can make like anything fly?"

Nicky shrugged, and nodded.

"Like people?"

"Not yet."

"I'm the only one with fully developed powers," Dawn crossed her arms cockily, just like she did when telling people she was the oldest.

None of the quads understood why Tom and Anne were so unwilling to let them show their powers. This was great! No one was trying to take advantage, everyone loved them, and they were pretty much the coolest kids at the party.

What was so bad about this?!

* * *

**Very soon I will be posting the first chapter of my FictionPress story! So if anyone wants to read that (which I hope people want to) just go to FictionPress, search for one of these;**

_**JustVilda Potter (in the writers category)**_

_**Vetherville: Roses Can Turn Black (in the stories category**_**)**

**and see if anything pops up.**

**Thanks in advance to anyone who decides to read it when I post it!**


	9. A Not That Good Event

**Review Response**

_**HollyHook**_** \- Thank you for both your recent reviews! I'm sorry it took a while for me to update, but I've written a lot on FictionPress instead. In this chapter you might read what you've been waiting for though...**

**And here _is_ the chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to HollyHook!**

* * *

"Can you do some kind of cat?" Angelina excitedly asked.

"Yeah!" Dicky replied, just as excited as her, while nodding his head up and down.

A couple of cat ears sprouted out of his head, and whiskers appeared under his nose.

"That is too cool, dude!" a boy Dicky didn't even know the name of said.

Angelina nodded intensively as a way to show her agreement. Dicky laughed with them at their amazement about a part of him he just saw as normal. Slowly, black stripes started appearing on his face.

"Look," he laughed. "I'm a tiger."

The group of about ten people in the room broke out into laughter again.

"This is awesome," Angelina dreamily stated. Dicky noticed the certain type of look she was giving him, and quickly dove into the situation.

"Angelina. Would you come to the math classroom with me?"

Angelina giggled confusedly about his sudden weird way of speaking.

"Okay, sure?"

Dicky led the two of them away from the crowd, into the classroom. He close the door behind them, and turned to the confused Angelina.

"Did you like... want anything?" she nervously asked.

Dicky nodded slowly and confidently. He swallowed the spit that had aggressively gained in his mouth, and ignored the weird feeling in his stomach. It was nothing, he was just nervous... right?

"You know the _dance _later?"

Angelina bit her lip, and nodded.

"Someone said there would be a slow dance," Dicky continued. "So do you wanna dance with _me_?"

Angelina let her teeth let go of her lip, and her jaw lowered slowly.

"Seriously?" she asked, thinking she must have heard him wrong.

Dicky chuckled.

"Yeah," he said. "I mean only if _you _want to."

Angelina giggled to herself.

"I do," she looked up at him. "I really do."

The two of them proceeded to just look at each other, with smiley faces, and dreamy eyes. It was a comfortable silence. All the way until a sudden horrible stomach pain hit Dicky. He suddenly groaned, and bent forward, clutching his stomach.

"Dicky, what's wrong?" Angelina grabbed his shoulders and straightened him up.

"Something," Dicky groaned.

"Let's go back to the others."

Angelina grabbed his arm, and helped him out of the classroom, back into the corridor, where Dawn and Mae had now joined the gang.

"Dawn!" Angelina shouted. Dawn turned her head. "What's wrong with him?"

The second Dawn spotted Dicky, her eyes widened, and she almost dropped the donut in her hand.

"Why did you drink a milkshake!?" she screamed, and ran over to Dicky.

She took a deep breath in order to not scream her lungs out at her brother, and gave Angelina a fake smile.

"You might want to step away," she said while nodding slowly.

"I don't understand. Why?" Angelina turned her eyebrows down.

"Because he's gonna _blow_" Dawn said while gesturing her hand as an explosion effect.

Angelina's expression just got even more confused with that. Dawn leaned forward, and whispered four words of clarity to her.

"He's gonna throw up."

With that, Angelina stepped away, and joined Dawn and some other people in backing away from Dicky, who was now gagging.

"I'm not gonna watch this," Mae turned around, facing away from Dicky.

"Me neither," Dawn snapped around, and grabbed Angelina's arm, turning her around too.

Just then Dicky made a sound worse than the others, and a splashing sound revealed the milkshake was not inside him anymore. That repeated a couple of times, before Dicky was left just groaning in after-pain.

Angelina started turning her head around, but got stopped by Dawn, who vigorously snapped her head back to watching the entrance to the cafeteria.

"Don't look back," Dawn advised. "Just walk."

She hooked her arms with Angelina and Mae, and the three of them walked away to the cafeteria. Dawn led them over to a table, where Nicky, Ricky, Miles and Dooley were sitting.

"Hey Mae!" Miles smiled at the sight of her. "You're back already? I thought you were gonna hang in the corridor."

"We were, but-," Mae started, before getting cut off by Dawn.

"But Dicky threw up."

Nicky and Ricky's eyes widened.

"What!?" They said in unison.

Dawn nodded, dogged.

"Yup. Milkshakes. Get that into your heads."

"So is he going home?" Nicky asked.

"No, we're not calling mom and dad," Dawn immediately responded, in a tone revealing this was not a thing to argue about. "They're not finding out we're exposed."

"They're going to when we come home anyway," Ricky reminded her.

Dawn completely ignored him, and sat down on the closest chair instead.

"We're going to dance," she crossed her arms. "Mack asked me if I wanted to dance with him at the slow dance later, and if you put a stop to that..."

Dawn left the end of the statement open. She didn't have to finish it in order for Nicky and Ricky to understand.

"Dicky asked me to dance with him, so I don't want you to leave either," Angelina smiled to herself.

Nicky and Ricky immediately got surprised smiles on their faces, and Dawn's jaw dropped.

"That's awesome!" Ricky said as he high-fived Nicky.

"That's so weird," Dawn laughed, probably from confusion.

"You know what?" Ricky stood up, and slammed his hands onto the table. "I'm gonna ask Millie to dance later."

He turned around, and walked away to a group of girls on the other side of the room. When he was gone, all of Dawn and Mae's attention was drawn to Angelina again.

"So when did he ask you?" Dawn asked immediately.

"When you guys came into the corridor I guess."

"What did he say?" Mae asked.

"He asked her if she wanted to dance, is it really that interesting?" Dooley interrupted before Angelina could start talking. She just giggled a little.

"He still had his cat ears."

"Um," Dawn said, but not because she was wondering something. More as a way to say '_you sound stupid, Dooley_'. "_My__ brother_ asked someone to dance with him. That's like the weirdest and most interesting thing ever, especially since the girl said yes."

Dooley sat back, not wanting to start something unnecessary right now.

"Why do they do that?" he asked Miles and Nicky.

"I have no idea," Miles answered, looking at Mae. "They didn't act like that when I asked Mae."

"That's because you're dating," Nicky informed, in an '_as-a-matter-of-fact_' tone.

"Hey Dooley," said Natlee, who arrived with Avery from behind them. "Ready to dance our butts off later?"

"Totally," Dooley smiled at her, as Nicky looked down into the table and sighed.

Then Ricky came back, with a shocked expression on his face.

"She said yes," he said. "Hah."

"High five, dude!" Miles called, and Ricky happily high-fived.

Now Dawn had Mack, Ricky had Millie, Dicky had Angelina, Miles had Mae, and Natlee had Dooley, leaving Nicky as the only one with no one to dance with.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, but I hope it was okay, and I hope you liked the chapter. This chapter didn't include a whole lot of powers, but I still liked it. I'll make sure to include more powers in the next chapter, which will be about the so longed for dance!**

**Hope you liked your sickfic, HollyHook! It did branch out into them talking about the dance, but that was just a random move on my part, to not only make the chapter about Dicky throwing up.**

**In case you didn't know, the first chapter of my FictionPress story is up! _Vetherville: Roses Can Turn Black_!  
Please go check that out! I would appreciate it so incredibly much, as I'm really happy with the story. You can find it either by searching for the title, my name (JustVilda Potter), or by looking for it in the _Thriller _section.**

**Thanks to anyone who decides to take some time to read it!**


	10. The Awaited Dance

**Review Response**

_**HollyHook **_**\- I'm so happy you loved the chapter! I wasn't planning for Angelina to be such a big character as she is now, but that's how things turned out now! And of course you wish you were her. Dating Dicky wouldn't be that bad. He may not be the smartest, but he is so damn funny and sweet. Personally, I would rather date Nicky, but I would definitely say Dicky is my second (sorry Ricky). Thank you for the review!**

**Now to the chapter you've all been waiting for (maybe, maybe not. I've been longing to write it at least). The dance!**

* * *

A short while after the milkshake accident in the corridor, Dicky was fully back to normal, standing on his feet behind Angelina's chair in the cafeteria. Nicky was still reluctant to going to close to Dicky, but that was easily solved by him sitting on the other side of the table. Mack and Millie had now joined the gang, and they were sitting with their respective dance partners. Mae and Miles had forced their chairs as close to each other as possible, and were now sitting there, holding hands. Dooley and Natlee had also gotten into the interlocked hands action. Nicky was in a sort of third wheel situation, only that in this situation he was the eleventh wheel.

All of a sudden, in the middle of their conversation, the lights in the cafeteria went out, and the light jingle from the speakers quieted everyone down.

"_Hey dingus'! Listen up, this is Lilliana here! I want you all to push all the tables in the cafeteria to the side of the room. Leave as much space as possible open in the middle. I'll return when the task is completed._"

The speakers turned off, and people immediately got into action. The people sitting around the group's table got up, and all eleven of them started pushing the table over, while Dawn, Mae and Angelina constantly squealed "It's time!" over and over again.

"We get it," Ricky stopped them when the table and chairs were by the wall. "You're excited for the dance."

"What, you aren't?" Millie joked.

"Of course I am. But I don't squeal the same two words twenty times because of it."

"Just let us be excited, Ricky," Dawn gave him an annoyed glance, before the group walked out onto the now empty floor.

The cafeteria did _not _look like it did normally on school days. Without the tables and the lights, it looked like a whole new room. Some chaperones were walking along the walls, hanging up little lights and buntings, turning the room even more magical. Then the speaker jingle played again.

"_Great job dingus's! You are all definitely aware what's going on by now, so I'm gonna start blasting music into this thing any second now, and you're gonna run out on that floor, and dance your butts off!"_

A couple of seconds later, Lady Gaga's _Just Dance_ started blasting out into the cafeteria, and in just seconds, the floor was packed.

"Let's go!" Dawn shouted as she led the group onto the dance floor.

They found a partly empty spot in approximately the middle, and gathered for the dance party. While some people were just jumping and walking side to side to the rhythm, some people really got down and danced. Dawn, Mae, Angelina and Millie were some of those people, and they took pride in it.

"This is awesome!" Angelina shouted as soon as the song reached the chorus. "I don't even know how I got involved with you guys!" she gestured to the quads, and their friend group.

"Me neither!" Millie concurred.

"Come on!" Mae shouted to them. "You're the most awesome seeker ever, who found everyone except the quads with superpowers, and this girl!"

Millie laughed at the 'this girl' comment.

"Thank you," she said sarcastically. "Thank you very much. From now on I will be '_this girl_'."

The four girls started laughing at their joined happiness, as they continued dancing. The boys and Natlee (who wasn't much of an intense dancer) were in the group of people who mostly just jumped and moved around to the music. It was easy to say that Dicky had some more intense movements than the others. People had a hard time even seeing what he did; he moved around to fast, and too weird. His hair was shining like Rapunzel's, only in rainbow colors, and he definitely had some deformations here and there. For example the cat ears from earlier were back.

A few meters away, Dawn had found a new way to dance as well, as she teleported around, appearing in a new pose every time she was in a new place. She kept to the three by three meter area they had to themselves, but it was still hard to see where she appeared at times.

Things were floating all around the group, as Nicky had some fun with his powers. For a couple of seconds, he even managed to lift himself off the ground. Only by a few inches though.

Then it came. A sudden change of music and light. A soft and slow music filled the room, and the ceiling lights were brightened a bit, while the lights on the walls changed from bright rainbow colors, to soft light colors. It was time for the slow dance. All around them, people stepped together to dance. It felt magical just standing there.

Out of their little group, Mae and Miles were the first to put their hands on each other's shoulders and waist. Dawn smiled at them as they started moving side to side to the music, and she turned to Mack.

"Should we get out there?" she nodded to the dance floor.

"Yeah," Mack nodded.

Dawn grabbed his hand, and together, they disappeared with the blue glow outline around both of them. They appeared on a spot away from the others, but where they could still see them. Mack still had a face of astonishment a few seconds after they teleported.

"That was cool," he breathed out a quick 'hah'.

"I wasn't even sure if I could teleport people with me," Dawn confessed, and the two of them laughed. "Thought I'd give it a try."

"Well if Nicky can levitate, you can definitely teleport people. Maybe even things."

"I'll try that sometime," Dawn made a mental note to attempt teleporting something at home.

Then, slowly but surely, Dawn placed her hands on Macks's shoulders, and he put his hands on her waist. They smiled at each other as they started moving to the music.

"I'm happy we just have to move side to side," Dawn breathed out, thinking about her regular dancing.

"Me too," Mack laughed. He wasn't a much better dancer himself.

Over by the others, Millie and Ricky had just grabbed each others hands. Just by the touch of her hand, Ricky got a tingly sensation throughout his whole body, and he smiled. Millie wasn't only good at hiding, but she was pretty cute as well, with her ginger hair and blue eyes. Ricky had actually been thinking about asking her to the dance for a while, but he never actually did it until now.

They walked over to an empty spot on the floor, where they placed their hands into position, and started slow dancing.

While they were over there dancing, Dicky stepped in in front of Angelina.

"Hey Angie."

"Hey Dicky."

The two laughed at each other.

"You still wanna dance, right?" Dicky asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Angelina giggled and grabbed his hand.

They walked over to a little spot they found empty, and placed their hands on each other. They started moving to the music.

"So why did you ask me to dance?" Angelina asked after a minute.

"I thought you wanted to," Dicky answered quickly. "And I wanted to."

"Well you were definitely right. I wanted to so bad."

Angelina sighed happily.

"Can you do the cat ears?"

In just a second, the ears popped out of Dicky's head. Angelina laughed.

"I can't get over that."

"Well, you can get used to it."

After they had left, only Dooley, Natlee and Nicky were left at the original spot. But it didn't take long before Dooley and Natlee grabbed each others hands, and walked over to a spot close to Mae and Miles, where they started dancing.

Nicky looked at Natlee as she smiled at her boyfriend. A sinking feeling filled him when she put her arms around Dooley's neck. He sighed heavily, and turned away from the sight. Fighting to not let a few tears roll down his face, he sat down at the table they pushed away a while ago. There's not much else to do when the girl you like likes someone else.

Nicky turned his head to the buffet table, which was now packed with snacks. He focused on a cup filled with butter popcorn. It started levitating, and flew towards Nicky. Another cup "_mysteriously_" fell over, and Nicky sighed at it. He had to learn to control that sometime; he made himself freaking levitate earlier!

He grabbed the cup of popcorn when it reached him, and put a few in his mouth. Even though it hurt, and he didn't want to, he found himself constantly glancing over at Natlee dancing with Dooley. Each time, he sighed heavily, and looked down. He felt alone. Like really alone. Everyone else had someone to dance with, even if they were just friends dancing together. Only a couple other people sat by the tables. But what Nicky didn't know was that someone had noticed his loneliness.

After a couple of minutes of Nicky sitting alone, eating popcorn, he looked up to see her walking towards him. He automatically straightened his back, and made an effort to put up a smile.

"Malou," he tried to not sound too sad, but judging by her giggle afterwards, he didn't really succeed.

"Nicky," she said back, smiling a _real _smile.

"What do you want?" Nicky asked, trying not to sound like he wanted her to go away.

Malou shrugged.

"Well... you looked lonely. So I thought...," she held out her hand towards him. "You wanna dance?"

"What?"

Nicky just looked up at her with a confused expression on his face, which made Malou laugh.

"Do you want to go onto the dance floor, and dance with me," Malou repeated, pronouncing every word.

"Uh...," Nicky's mind was all over the place. "_Yeah_... Sure!"

He grabbed Malou's hand, stood up, and together they walked out on the floor. Malou put her hands on Nicky's shoulders, and Nicky carefully placed his hands on her waist.

"Can you dance?" she asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I can," Nicky nodded, awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

He didn't want to say it out loud, but this felt great. It felt _right _in a way that he couldn't explain. He has always viewed Malou as a classmate, and friend, but maybe...

"Hey," Malou suddenly said, breaking Nicky's blank gaze into space. "You're really cool. Not just because you're telekinetic, but just _you _in general."

Nicky smiled, and looked down at his and Malou's feet.

"Thanks," he directed his goofy smile towards her instead. "You are too."

Malou giggled quietly, and averted her glance to her right.

"Oooooh, look at that."

Nicky turned his head too, and quickly spotted Mae and Miles dancing. Only they weren't just dancing anymore. They had their lips pressed against each other.

"They're so cute," Malou said.

Nicky couldn't do anything but agree. He let his glance wander further, averting from Mae and Miles to Natlee and Dooley. The sinking feeling was gone, and he could just watch them dance unbothered. He couldn't care less about Natlee being with someone else.

The dance turned out a lot greater than he had expected. If only coming home later would have gone as great...

* * *

**Oooooh my goooosh, I loved writing this chapter! The Nicky and Malou moment was inspired by the Nancy and Dustin scene at the Snowball in Stranger Things, and I just think it's too sweet.**

**This was the second last chapter of this story (not counting Let's Talk). The next chapter will be about what happens when the quads get home, and reveal they exposed their powers. Then I'll of course also write a Let's Talk chapter.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I certainly loved it. I know I focused a lot on Nicky at the end, but that's because Nicky's my favorite, and I just had to make that scene.**


	11. The After-Talk

**Review Response**

_**HollyHook**_** \- I can totally imagine Dicky with hair like that in a dim-lit room. And how could I not make things end good for Nicky? You don't have to wait much longer to find out how it ends. In fact you don't even have to wait, as the chapter is right below this review response.**

* * *

When the clock hit 11 pm, Lilliana shouted a message in the speaker system that sadly, the party was over. The couples on the dance floor stopped dancing, and everyone helped each other push the tables back to place. In a couple of minutes, the boring old cafeteria was back.

Everyone said a quick goodbye to each other, either in the form of words or a hug. Then the massive crowd all started flowing out the front door. Already when the quads reached the corridor, they could see their family minivan outside, with Anne leaning on it.

"I guess the time has come," Ricky sighed.

"Yeah," Nicky nodded.

"Screw it, she's gonna find out anyway," Dawn said as she disappeared.

A second later she was outside, and Anne's mouth was open.

"True," Ricky tilted his head forward slightly, and the big glass wall next to the entrance disappeared.

Him, Dicky, Nicky and the rest of their friends walked out of the now empty space, before Ricky made the glass visible again. By now, Anne's jaw was basically on the ground, and her eyebrows were practically at 45 degrees.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She grabbed Dawn and Ricky's shoulders when they reached her.

"Mom, they already know," Dawn said plainly.

Anne's jaw dropped again. She looked like she was about to say something, but she shut her mouth, and just gestured for them to get inside. The quads and Mae quickly stepped in without saying another word, and Anne did the same. She put her foot on the accelerator, and they went off.

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Anne shouted at them the second they stepped inside the house.

They had dropped off Mae at her house, and the rest of the drive, Anne had just stared angrily at the road.

"_Were_ we thinking?" Dicky looked at the other quads, who shook their heads.

Anne took a deep breath to make an attempt at calming herself down.

"Explain," she said. "Explain how it happened. Each of you."

She pointed to Dawn, who sighed, and started explaining.

"I was talking to Mae, Brooke, Carol, Jenna and Michelle. Brooke of them had just been cheated on, and then we saw the stinking cheater outside the door. So I teleported there and yelled at him to come in," Dawn nodded, and smiled proudly at her helping action towards Brooke.

Anne, still remaining calm, let her eyes go from Dawn to Ricky.

"I was getting annoyed with Dooley who just wanted to play games, so I made all the balloons on a game invisible so he would stop playing."

"Angelina was talking about my hair," Dicky simply answered.

Anne motioned her hand in circles to gesture she wanted more.

"I had to show her how awesome it can be!"

An eye-roll showed him that Anne did not think it was as good of an explanation as he did.

"Nicky?"

"I just helped Malou get some cupcakes," Nicky avoided direct eye contact. "With my mind," he added and looked down at the ground when Anne raised her eyebrows at him.

Now when everyone was done, Anne straightened her back, and crossed her arms. She looked at the quads with a plain expression, like she was still waiting for something from them. The quads looked back, also waiting. This continued for a fair ten seconds before someone broke it.

"Just say it already," Dawn flopped her arms down.

"I'm really disappointed in you," Anne said not even a second later. "And I think you owe me something."

"We're sorry, mom," the quads replied on command in unison.

That phrase was not really a rare one coming from them. The following seconds were quiet again.

"Can we... go now?" Dawn pointed to the staircase with her thumb.

Anne nodded, and the quads immediately turned to run up the stairs.

"You two can," Anne interrupted. "You two can not."

Ricky and Dawn continued up the staircase, while Nicky and Dicky walked back down with puzzled and worried faces. Slowly, they walked up to Anne, who crossed her arms once again. She looked at both her youngest sons, with a dogged smile.

"Who are Angelina and Malou?"

Both Nicky and Dicky opened their mouths as if to say something. It wasn't the question they expected.

"Someones," Dicky replied, at the same time as Nicky said;

"They're no one."

Anne turned her eyebrows down.

"Are they someones or no ones?"

Dicky and Nicky sighed.

"They're the girls we danced with," Nicky admitted.

Anne's face immediately changed. Her eyebrows were no longer turned down, her eyes lit up, and she was smiling widely.

"Ooooh, tell me more," she sat down in the couch, which was right behind her.

"Angelina likes me," Dicky plainly said.

"Malou's just... She's just a _friend,_" Nicky said, looking at his feet. He found that he wasn't sure if he really believed what he was saying.

Anne giggled a little under her breath.

"Fine boys. You can go now."

Both boys turned on their heels, and started running up the stairs. Nicky went all the way up, while Dicky stopped halfway.

"Dawn danced with Mack, and Ricky danced with Millie," he quickly informed before running the rest of the way.

All quads gathered in the boys room, where the boys sat down on their beds, and Dawn on Ricky's desk chair. They sat in silence, just thinking about the day, and all the events during it. After a while, Dawn started giggling.

"Today's just been... _crazy,_" The giggling turned to laughing.

Not after long, all four quads were laughing as well.

"Turns out mom and dad were wrong," Ricky said nonchalantly. "People didn't take advantage of us."

"Yeah!" Dicky nodded intensively. "We're awesome now!"

"We've always been awesome," Dawn reminded him. "But now it's public knowledge."

"We're the coolest kids in town," Ricky said, trying his best to sound "c_ool_".

All that awarded him was a frown from Dicky, and shaking heads from Dawn and Nicky.

"Did you see Mae and Miles kiss!?" Dawn excitedly changed subject.

All of the boys nodded.

"Malou spotted them," Nicky said, grinning.

"They were so cute!" Dawn squealed. "They're like perfect."

"Dooley and Natlee kissed too. Did you see that?" Ricky asked.

"They did?" Dicky asked.

"I'm so happy for them too!" Dawn squealed again.

"Same," Nicky nodded.

Dawn snorted.

"Wow, Nicky. I thought you would freak out or something."

"No," Nicky shook his head. "I don't have a crush on her anymore."

Dawn immediately got more interested in the conversation, and leaned her elbows on the backrest of the chair (which she was sitting on backwards).

"Why?" she asked, inquisitively.

Nicky tilted his head down, smiling, and the others could swear his cheeks were darker than normal.

"No reason."

Dawn smiled ingeniously.

"Are you sure...," she asked, dragging out on the '_sure_'. "it has nothing to do with Malou? I saw you guys dancing."

Nicky responded by giggling under his breath, and flicking his hand, causing a shirt on the floor to fly up and hit Dawn in the face. She got it off herself with a disgusted face.

"That smelled like sweat," she said hoarsely.

"I think we should talk about something more important now," Ricky suggested all of a sudden.

"What?" The other three turned their heads towards him curiously.

"Going to bed!" Ricky vocalized. "It's 11:30!"

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Pleaaaaase," she groaned. "We have to talk about Dicky and Angelina first."

Dicky started chuckling.

"She likes your cat ears you know," Nicky mumbled while motioning his hand in circles, causing the closest thing; his pajama shirt, to fly around as his hand moved.

"I like _her_ cat ears," Dicky said dreamily.

"She doesn't have any cat ears," Dawn reminded him.

"She does on Snapblap."

Dawn sighed.

"Sure."

She quickly managed to change the subject again.

"Mack said he think I might be able to teleport things. Like other things than myself!"

"Yeah. We saw you bringing him with you in a teleport" Ricky gave her a fake smile.

"I know, but things like... your book!"

Dawn got off the chair, and walked over to Ricky. She held her hand up in front of her face, with her arm straightened out. Her eyes were fixated on the book in Ricky's hands. In the moment, all the focused on was the book, and after a few seconds, a glowing blue outline formed around it.

"What are you doing?"

In a second, the moment was broken. Dawn turned around.

"I'm trying to teleport the book."

"You know you look really stupid doing that," Nicky said plainly.

Dawn faked a smile, and walked over and sat down on Nicky's bed.

"That's exactly how you look when you do some more advanced things."

Nicky looked back down at the floor, ignoring her statement. The door opened suddenly.

"Hey kids!" it was Tom. "Your mom said you gotta go to bed now."

"Why?" Dicky immediately asked.

"Because she's tired."

All four quads gave their dad puzzled looks.

"Don't question me. I don't get it either."

He closed the door, and they could hear him walk off.

"Well then... Good night," Dawn started getting off the bed, and teleported out of the room halfway up.

The quads didn't know what school would be like on Monday. After all, this had been party, and now that they were going back to normal, they didn't know what waited for them. Or... they didn't _really _go back to normal. This was like a whole new thing in their lives. Public powers. At least at school. Everyone already knew, so it couldn't hurt. But going to bed that night, all of them knew that they were more excited for tomorrow than they usually were.

* * *

**Now we've just got Let's Talk to go!**

**Then I'll start a new story! I know I've still got _Throw Fists, Get Switched _but I have nowhere to take it, and no idea what should happen next in it. But I do have an idea for another story... Wait until Let's Talk to find out what that story is!**


	12. Let's Talk

**Yaaaaay! It's time for Let's Talk! So let's talk about The Super Secret.**

* * *

Same layout, same things, so as you know, we're starting with the inspiration behind the story.

A couple of months ago I started watching Stranger Things, and it's now my favorite show of all time. One of the main characters is Eleven, who has super powers. There a thought popped into my head. _What if the Harper quadruplets had superpowers_? Would it be amazing? Would it be chaotic? Yes, it would.

Right off the bat, I knew that it was going to be a secret, and that they were gonna expose it. Then came time to decide the superpowers.

I had two of the quads' powers clear in my mind; Dawn's teleportation, and Nicky's telekinesis.

Let me explain the thought process behind each of the quads' powers

Dawn: Teleportation. Dawn can teleport, by disappearing and reappearing, with a blue glow around her. It's hard to explain, but there is an easy way out. That way is Five in The Umbrella Academy. If you haven't seen that show, just find a clip of Number Five teleporting on YouTube. Then you'll get a much clearer vision of how Dawn teleports.  
I chose teleportation for Dawn because it has to do with moving. She's the most athletic quad, so it just felt right.

Ricky: Invisibility. Ricky was the last decision I made. I had decided everyone elses, and I needed to give Ricky something that's just as good. I didn't want some of them to have worse powers than the others, so I started looking up common super powers on Google. At first invisibility wasn't a choice I would make, because it felt smaller than the others. But then I came up with the idea that he can also make other things invisible, and boom, Ricky had his power.

Dicky: Shapeshifting/Metamorphmagus. Third power I decided on. At first I had no clue what to give Dicky. I wanted his power to fit his personality, so I started thinking of what Dicky liked, and was like. It is well known that Dicky thinks his looks (mainly hair) is awesome. So what if he could alter his look on command. It was perfect. I knew immediately that he would mainly use his powers on his hair, coloring it, or changing the consistency or length. I think it turned out really good.

Nicky: Telekinesis. Moving things with his mind. Warning, a little favoritism ahead. Nicky is my favorite quad, and telekinesis is my favorite superpower, so I gave telekinesis to him. Now afterwards, I really think it fits him as well, so I think it was a good choice. The head nods, hand flicks, and gestures when he uses his powers are very based on Eleven in Stranger Things.

Now to the events

The Party: I needed them to expose themselves somewhere. At first it was just going to be a regular school day, but I figured that wouldn't be as fun. Then I got the idea of a party from nowhere. It just popped into my head, and it felt perfect.

Hide and Seek: This is actually a game we used to play at my old school. My 5th-6th grade teacher (who was (still is) the best teacher in the world by the way), used to let us have a class party four times a school year. We would watch a movie, and then play this hide and seek game. All the lights in the school building were turned off, and we would run around hiding from him. He had either two balls from the gym, or a pointer which he would catch us with. If we got caught we would have to be still until someone found us. Those class parties are some of my best memories from my 1st-6th grade school, and so I knew it had to be in this story.

Dicky throwing up: I did this only for my one of my absolute favorite persons on this site: HollyHook. Right before I wrote the Hide and Seek chapter, I read her profile, because I was bored, and I remembered how much she loves sickfics. So I simply asked her if she wanted me to include that in this story, and she said that I definitely should. Thanks HollyHook!

The Dance: Heavily based on Stranger Things again. Especially the Nicky and Malou moment. At first it was just going to be a regular dance party with blasting pop music and bright colors, but then I wanted a slow dance moment.

Their respective exposing moments

I knew that they were going to be in four different places, and have their own exposing moments, and then they would get together to hide from everyone, then tell everyone.

Dawn: She teleported to the door while talking to those girls. I came up with some random girls, and a random subplot for them. Dawn wanted to help her friend Brooke, who had just been cheated on, and without thinking, she teleported to the door to yell at the guy who cheated on her. I just threw it together.

Ricky: He got tired of Dooley just playing games, so he made the balloons in the game invisible to get him the prize he wanted. I honestly had no idea what to do with Ricky i this situation, so I just wrote and saw what happened. That's why it's a little weird, but it works.

Dicky: Of course he wanted to brag about his awesome hair and what he could do with it and his power. Especially in front of cute girls like Angelina. Of course he didn't think about what he was doing, and he exposed his power. This one was the most obvious to me.

Nicky: He starts talking to Malou about some minicupcakes, and his cooking, when she runs out of cupcakes, and he gets some more for her, with his mind of course. It just felt good according to his character to want to help this nice girl from his class to get some cupcakes, but he doesn't really think about what he's doing.

The people they danced with

Dawn and Mack: It's obvious isn't it. They had to dance, as they both obviously have crushes on each other.

Ricky and Millie: I needed to give Ricky someone to dance with. So I took Millie, the fifth person to win the hide and seek game. It was a way to give her a little more purpose than just a random girl who won.

Dicky and Angelina: Angelina wasn't even meant to be such a big character. She was only meant to be the seeker, nothing more. Then I randomly started some random crush story between her and Dicky, and I really like it actually. I think they fit each other. First when she started taking interest in his hiding place, then his power, I knew this had to be something more.

Nicky and Malou: At first, I didn't even plan for Nicky to dance at the slow dance. He was just going to be sad about his crush (Natlee) dancing with Dooley. But then, I went back to Stranger Things, and kinda recreated a moment from it. Plus, I really like Malou. She was just meant to be another random character, but now she's much bigger than that. It would just be perfect for her to save Nicky from his loneliness during the dance.  
(Side note from March 20th: I ended up not only giving Malou more purpose as Nicky's dance partner, but made her stick even longer. She's got a big role in A Change of Lives, and now in my future quads oneshots, she's Nicky's wife)

**Explain That ****Chapter**

_Not So Normal_  
Chapter Summary \- The quads get home after a normal day of school, and regularly use their secret powers at home.

I didn't say outright that they had super powers in either the story title or the summary. Neither did I in the beginning of the chapter. I let it come naturally with the story line, introducing the individual powers as I went on.

_Casual Morning_  
Chapter Summary \- It's just a normal morning in the Harper household, where the children use their powers constantly, and talk about the party taking place later.

I really wanted to write a chapter where they use their powers a lot, so I wrote this chapter. This chapter also introduced the party, and the party plan. Just a fun little light chapter.

_Lives of the Party_  
Chapter Summary \- The quads argue, which is not really a rare event, all the way until Mae arrives, and they prepare to go to the party.

Another random, light chapter displaying their powers. It's just fun.

_The Party Doesn't Start 'Til They Walk In_  
Chapter Summary \- The quads arrive at the school, which doesn't even look like a school anymore. They meet up with their friends, and get drinks.

All the quad boys almost exposing their powers already, that's great. I really want those milkshakes. And _YES_, my favorite Sims 3 music just started playing on Spotify!

_Hiding In the __Darkness_  
Chapter Summary \- It's now time for the hide and seek game, in which Angelina is the seeker. The Harper's all use their powers to hide ultimately.

This was something I thought of from the beginning. The random sudden friendship between Angelina and Lilliana was just a random thing which I found really funny. The name Angelina was completely random. I was listening to one of my favorite songs; _Roule_, by a girl named Angelina. So I named the girl Angelina.

_That's Just Crazy_  
Chapter Summary \- The Harper's, along with a girl named Millie, were the only ones not to be found. They win baskets full of candy, and everyone thinks it's crazy _they_ won.

I really want that candyyyyyyyy! Right now I reallllllly want Ricky's Twix/KitKat/Snickers basket. I've been craving chocolate bars ever since I saw chocolate crackers at the supermarket yesterday. I named the girl Millie because I'm currently obsessed with Millie Bobby Brown; she's amazing.

_The Main Concern_  
Chapter Summary \- The quads go in to separate places, where they all accidentally expose their powers.

The main concern was them exposing themselves, and it happened! The entire reason I wrote them _almost_ exposing their powers in chapter 4 was to signalize that when they're together, they could easily stop each other, but now that they're alone, there's no one stopping them. I just made that really complicated.

_What's So Wrong About It?_  
Chapter Summary \- The quads freak out alone for a while, before they go back and explain everything to their classmates.

I tried to think about how each of them would handle a situation like this, and came to this; Dawn would try to take charge and handle things, Ricky would be the voice of reason, Dicky wouldn't really realize the seriousness of it, and be calm, and Nicky would be everything _but _calm, and would just want to leave the situation.

_A Not That Good Event_  
Chapter Summary \- Dicky asks Angelina to the dance, right before the milkshake hits him real hard, and he throws up. The others discuss the dance, and dance partners.

The sickfic HollyHook wanted! Yay! While I'm not crazy about sickfics, I know she is, and as she is one of my most supportive reader, and one of my favorite authors on here, I had to dedicate this chapter to her.

_The Awaited Dance_  
Chapter Summary \- The time to dance comes, and everyone has a blast. Then everyone slow dances, and Malou asks Nicky to dance.

Aaaaah, my favorite chapter. I just find this chapter so sweet, and I love that. Of course, we also gotta love the Stranger Things reference.

_The After-Talk_  
Chapter Summary -The quads get home, and do a lot of explaining to Anne. They then goof around a little in the boys' room, leaving us at a good end.

Yaaaay, good endings, my fave. I love cliffhangers too, but happiness is always the best. I love their little talk afterwards.

**Thanks For Reading!**

Thanks to all the people who took time out of their day to read this! You're wonderful people, thanks again!

Big thanks to HollyHook and Rickzie Harpell for favoriting and following! It's very appreciated.

The biggest thanks of all to HollyHook though, for all the reviews! I couldn't be more thankful for all the support you've given me since day one on story one.

**The Next Story...**

I talked about a new story in the previous chapter, and now it's time to reveal what that story is.

It's more superpowers! I loved writing this way too much to quit it here. I gotta write a sequel. The sequel will focus around another issue, and will take place a few months after this.

I may post it later today. I'm in a real writing mood, and I just wanna write and write and write.

But once again, thanks for reading this story!


End file.
